Llena de Diamantes?
by DarkangelWolf E-a
Summary: En la universidad de Konoha todo es lo mismo para cierta pelirrosa y sus amigos...hasta que llegan tres hermanos a su escuela a cambiarles la vida por completo. Nadie mas que ellos saben quienes son y tendran que guardar el secreto si quieren mantenerlos a salvo.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura narra

Iba con mis amigas caminando por los pasillos de la universidad hacia nuestra clase, vimos a los mismos de siempre, Shikamaru, el chico cool y relajado. Chouji, su mejor amigo quien a pesar de comer mucho no engorda. Neji, primo de Hinata, uno de los más serios y cerebros de la clase. Lee, otro cerebro, quien seguía perdidamente enamorado de mí. Kiba, el chico con rasgos de lobo, sin mencionar que sus colmillos son gigantes. Shino, el chico cauteloso y amante de los insectos. Sai, novio de Ino, considerado bisexual y un buen pintor. Naruto, el tipo más inquieto y con rasgos de zorro. Sasuke, el Emo del salón, uno de los más guapos, tiene un hermano mayor que anda en una banda de Metal Gótico llamada Akatsuki. Al final solo están sus admiradoras, el club de ajedrez, de literatura, unos cerebros, el resto, mis amigas y yo.

–Ey Sakura, ¿ya lo escuchaste? Hay 3 chicos nuevos.

– ¿Como sabes eso Naruto?

–Lo escuche de Shika.

–En realidad son 2 chicos y una chica, son hermanos, si darás información, que sea bien dobe.

– ¿Y como sabes?

–Shika y las tontas esas que me siguen.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento para ver a Sakura.

–Estas linda, Saku.

–Gracias Sasuke.

Desde la preparatoria le gusto, pero el dejó de gustarme.

–Tomen asiento jóvenes, hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos, pasen.  
Narrador

Entró un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, una chica rubia y el otro chico, pelirrojo.

–Digan su nombre y edad.

–Me llamo Kankuro y tengo 23 años.

–Yo soy Temari y tengo 21.

–Mi nombre es Gaara, tengo 19.

–Muy bien, tomen asiento donde desean que daré el tema.

El profesor comenzó hablar mientras los chicos buscaban donde sentarse, un grupo de 4 chicas señalaba un lugar sin ocuparse en su fila. Temari llegó con ellas.

–Gracias.

Ellas sonrieron, Kankuro y Gaara subieron una fila más arriba a la de ellas, en la fila estaba Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji y dos admiradoras de Sasuke.

Gaara narra

Subí con mi hermano a la última fila, pero al sentarme la vi. Una pelirrosa vestida de una playera negra que decía "Metallica" y pantalón negro. Tenía una calavera en su diadema, su cabello recogido en una cola baja hacia un lado, con un arete de cruz y el otro era una pluma de búho. De pronto ella volvió un minuto hacia nosotros. Quedé en shock cuando la vi, ni una sola gota de maquillaje. Ella era perfecta.

Sakura narra

Ino como siempre pintándose durante las clases de Kakashi, comenzó.  
–Sakura, el pelirrojo te esta viendo.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo puedo ver con el espejo, ¡te esta mirando ahora mismo!

No sabía si creerle o no, entonces me decidí en mirar. Volví atrás y lo vi, me estaba viendo, se miraba algo sorprendido, dejó de mirarme para hablar con su hermano.

– ¡Te lo dije Sakura!

–Cállate Ino, Kakashi nos escuchara.

La clase paso, era tiempo de receso, fuimos a la cafetería para ocupar nuestra mesa de siempre, llevamos a Temari con nosotras, al llegar, los chicos ya estaban ahí.

– ¡Saku-chan!

– ¡Naruto quitate, voy a caer!

–Perdón, veo que trajiste a Temari.

–Naruto, no le vayas asustar con tus tonterías.

– ¿Cuáles?

–Olvídalo.

–Temari-san.

– ¿Kankuro?

–Ji nos trajo lo que pediste.

– ¿Dónde esta?

–Aquí lo tengo.

De su bolsillo saca un iPhone 3GS Supreme, con solo ver que tenia rubíes y la parte de atrás, supe que debió costar una fortuna.

– ¿Y los de ustedes?

Entonces los hermanos sacaron los suyos, era el mismo celular pero el de Kankuro era color morado por detrás con varias piedras jade y el de Gaara era rojo con diamantes.

–Madre dice que no lo vayas a tirar y si lo prestas, solo a unas cuantas personas.

–Tranquilo Kankuro, no pasara nada.

–Guárdalo bien, hermana.

–En vez de estarme molestando, ¿por que no se sientan con nosotros?

Narrador

Ambos se miraron luego vieron a los demás, no les pareció una buena idea.

–Si, vengan a desayunar con nosotros.

–Temari-san

– ¿Qué sucede?

–No les has dicho nada, ¿cierto?

–No, ¿debo?

–Como tú gustes.

– ¿Decirnos que, Temari?

–Bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta, nuestros celulares están muy adornados y eso solo quiere decir una cosa…

La rubia tomo algo de aire demás y vio a todos.

–Somos de la familia Sabaku.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Hablas de la famosa familia multimillonaria Sabaku, quien también son los que gobiernan Suna?

–Así es.

–Pero no lo digan, es suficiente con que los demás quieran saber nuestros apellidos.

–Pero luego tendrán que saberlo, pensaran mal del director.

–El director Jiraya sabe como arreglarlo perfectamente.

–Nuestro padre ya hablo con el.

–Bueno basta de hablar sobre nuestra familia, ¿vamos a comer o no?

Todos se miraron y sonrieron, empezaron a comer, después del tiempo que tuvieron para comer regresaron a clases.

–Oye Temari…

– ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

– ¿Por qué vinieron aquí?

No supo que decir, no sabia si decir la verdad sobre su familia, callar o mentir. Era un nuevo comienzo para ella y sus hermanos, no quería echarlo a perder con mentiras tan pronto, no, ¡esta vez no!

– ¿Tema?

–Nuestros padres…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Ellos…van a divorciarse.

–Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

–No, esta bien…creo que es mejor decir todo a que lo este ocultando.

–Supongo que tienes razón, ¿pero por que lo harán?

–Mis padres fueron obligados a casarse, pero solo fue el cariño que los mantuvo.

"¿Debo hablar? No se ni que decir…" pensó Sakura mientras tomo a su amiga y la abrazo.

–Lo siento mucho.

–Tranquila…estoy bien.

–Bueno entonces entremos a clase.

Gaara noto que Temari estaba extraña, algo paso antes de que entraran.

–Kankuro…

– ¿Qué sucede hermano?

–Mira a nuestra hermana, esta algo rara.

–No, solo esta preguntándose cuantas fotos se va tomar con su nuevo celular.

– ¡Kankuro!

– ¿Qué?

–Nada, olvídalo.

Gaara narra

Terminaron las clases y fui directo a la habitación con quien iba compartir con dos extraños, espero no sean molestos.

– ¡Baka, deja eso!

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Llegara el dueño y nos matara!

Genial, solo me detuve un momento en la puerta para escuchar lo que decían, seguro están tocando mis cosas, algo que odio. Quería entrar y darles de patadas en el trasero a los dos, simplemente esto seria el infierno.

– ¡Que dejes eso te digo!

–Oye mira, ¡tiene un oso!

¡Eso es todo, voy a entrar! Abrí la puerta y quede sorprendido.

– ¿Gaara, que haces aquí?

–Al parecer ustedes son mis compañeros.

–Espera un segundo, ¿este oso es tuyo?

– ¡Dame eso!

Le arrebate a Señor Café, lo puse debajo de mi almohada y volví a mi compañero colmilludo.

–No toques a Señor Café, ¿quedo claro?

– ¡Si!

–Oye Gaara, lo sentimos, no sabíamos que eras tú.

–Solo no toquen al Señor Café y todo estará bien.

No se si los asuste o algo por el estilo pero en cuanto me di la vuelta escuche como se abría y cerraba la puerta. Volví, ya no estaban.

–Idiotas

Tarde 15 minutos en arreglar mis cosas, Señor Café estaba en mi cama y de ahí no saldría a menos que yo lo dijera. Salí en busca de mi hermano, llegue a su habitación, toque, espere un rato y salio.

–Kankuro

– ¡Entra!

TAZ!

Ese sonido se quedo en mi mente ahora, vi a Kankuro preocupado por alguna razón, no entiendo por que pero cada vez que se pone así, se queda en su cama todo el día y manda por comida, ansiedad supongo.

– ¿Ahora por que estas preocupado?

– ¿Ya viste quien es el encargado de revisar las habitaciones?

–No, ¿Quién es?

No me contesto para nada, solo se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada.

–Bebe agua.

–Ya lo hice…

Por lo que veía, el encargado es alguien quien no le cae bien a Kankuro.

Toc, Toc.

Alguien toco la puerta, me fui acercando y Kankuro me jalo haciendo que cayera.

– ¡Kankuro!

– ¡No lo hagas hermanito!

– ¡Suéltame idiota!

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Me detuve, volví y mire quien era.

–Joder…


	2. Chapter 2

– ¡Gaara, que bueno volver a verte! ¿Me extrañaste?

–Kabuto…

– ¿Eso es un si?

–Me largo de aquí.

Me puse de pie y al momento que quise salir…

–No Gaara… ¡no me dejes aquí solo!

–No es mi problema, además tengo que ver a Temari.

Hice que se soltara de mi pie pero al mismo momento Kabuto me tomo del brazo y lo lleve contra la pared.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¡Vaya te has vuelto muy fuerte, Gaara-kun!

– ¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Qué quieres?

–Yo nada, solo quiera darte un abrazo.

Lo solté, no le tome la palabra, solo continué hacia el pasillo.

–Kankuro, ven conmigo si quieres.

– ¡Gaara!

Error, grave error. Kankuro se me vino encima como si fuese un animal adorando su comida. Tuve que llevarlo de la mano para que no se sintiera asustado, y pensar que el es el mayor de nosotros tres.

–Kankuro, ¿Ya puedo soltarte? Estamos apunto de salir del edificio.

–Claro, lo siento.

–Ni lo digas, vamos, hay que buscar a Temari.

– ¿Por qué?

–Ya lo había dicho, se veía rara cuando entro con Sakura la otra clase.

– ¿Sigues con eso?

–Yo conozco a nuestra hermana, algo anda mal y quiero saberlo.

– ¿Es por Temari o Sakura?

– ¿Ahora de que estas hablando?

–De Sakura, ¿no será que estas buscando una excusa para verla?

– ¿De que demonios hablas?

–Vamos Gaara, te vi cuando la tenias en la mira. ¿O me lo vas negar?

–Solo estaba viendo la calavera que tenia en la diadema.

–Pero que ojos tienes, cada pequeño detalle de ella lo puedes notar. ¿Me pregunto por que?

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Estaba fastidiado, primero Sai y Kiba, luego Kabuto ¿y ahora esto? Claro que también es por Sakura pero no puedo dejar que el sepa que me gusta ella. Se estará burlando de mí y no dejara de molestarme todos los días por ello.

–Solo estoy diciendo que la chica de cabellos rosados te llamo mucho atención. Solo es hermanito, no es nada. ¿O tienes otra razón posible?

–No, solo me llamo la atención, en este momento no estoy interesado en nadie y mucho menos en esa chica, así que camina. Aun necesitamos saber que paso con Temari, no me gusta verla así.

– ¿Así de rara?

–Triste mas bien dicho, pero igual no me gusta, andando.

Creo que debo ser mas cauteloso cuando mire a Sakura, no estaba ni siquiera disimulando y eso me lo comprobó mi hermano, si el pudo ver que la veía, saber quien mas me habría visto. Estábamos buscando por todas partes hasta que un color pastel llego a mis ojos y los atrapo, en toda la universidad no hay nadie mas que tenga ese color de cabello, era ella, esa chica que vi, esa tal Sakura Haruno.

–Debemos separarnos, así no la encontraremos. Tú toma ese camino, yo tomare este, llama por si la encuentras.

–Bien, tu igual llama si la vez.

Me di la vuelta y ella ya no estaba.

– ¿A dónde te fuiste Sakura?

De pronto escuche una voz.

– ¡Gaara-kun! ¡Gaara!

– ¿Lee, que ocurre?

–Creo que debas ver esto.

Sin decir agua va, me jala del brazo, no se como pude mantener el ritmo pero continué corriendo, algo me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que vería.

– ¡Chicos ya lo traje!

– ¡Idiota, te dijimos que no lo trajeras!

– ¿Qué pasa aquí, por que tanto alboroto?

–Gaara…

– ¿Temari?

Lo que vi no me gusto, sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, Temari estaba en el piso, en su brazo una mordida de… ¿serpiente? ¡Mierda!

–Gaara…todo esta borroso.

– ¿Por qué diablos no se la han llevado?

–Lee es muy débil y nosotras no podemos.

Genial, tienen un hombre aquí y es más débil que cualquier cosa, la tome entre mis brazos, sus ojos se volvían borrosos, era yo o ella ya estaba en sus límites.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–A la enfermería, encuentren a esa serpiente…y tráiganmela.

Mi mente perversa estaba funcionando al cien, quería cortar esa serpiente, quemarla, hacerla sufrir para que nunca mas lo hiciera, cuando atacan a las personas quienes amo, me siento de la patada, solo quiero vengarme…no. No es tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, recuerdo el pasado y no quiero volver a eso…no quiero ser el mismo ya tuve suficiente de ver sangre y muerte en toda mi vida.

– ¿Joven que pasa?

–Mi hermana ha sido mordida por una serpiente, esta más que débil.

–De acuerdo, déjela en la camilla.

La puse donde me indicaron, se veía pálida, sus manos estaban frías.

–Gaara…no le hagas nada.

–No prometo nada, Temari.

Volví a las enfermeras, estaban tomando varios frascos de medicina y agua, salí de ahí y sentí que necesitaba calmarme, cuando llegue afuera el aire estaba tranquilo, no había mucho sol, odiaba el sol, aun estaba furioso, camine sin mirar a donde iba hasta que llegue al jardín de la universidad, caí sentado, no se pero me sentí cansado, talvez estaba cansado de cargar con el pasado, caí dormido.

Ino narra

Estaba caminando con Sakura, ahí fue donde ella dejo el gusto por Sasuke, estaba tan harta de ser ignorada y al final no obtenía nada, aquí ella se libero de el y sus malicias, todo lo que ella sentía…desvaneció ese mismo día, y cambio mucho. Para bien o para mal, ella ya no es la misma chica que andaba tras el Emo del salón.

– ¿Sakura por que venimos aquí?

–Quería estudiar las flores.

Si claro, ella siempre tenia una excusa para todo, incluso para esto, no me sorprende que diga eso, aprovechándose de su inteligencia. Lo que no me gusta de ella es que es tan terca.

–Ino, ¿Qué te parece esta?

–Sakura, tu sabes que no me importan sino me las regala Sai.

¿Ella que pensaba, que me iba a engañar como a todos? ¡Soy su mejor amiga, rayos!

Estaba tan aburrida que quería irme de ahí, pero algo me llamo la atención, alguien estaba durmiendo debajo del árbol de Sakura. Me acerque un poco mas para ver quien era, al verlo me asombre, era Gaara, ¿pero que hace aquí?

–Sakura, ¿Por qué no también estudias tu árbol?

– ¿Cuál árbol? Ninguno es mío.

–Hablo del árbol de Sakura, tonta.

– ¡No me digas tonta!

–Vale, pero anda a verlo.

–Bien.

–Ahora regreso, necesito algo de agua.

– ¡No vayas a tardar Ino!

Me quede escondida tras un pino, se estaba acercando a el y se detuvo.

– ¿Gaara?

Bingo, lo encontró como yo lo hice. Intento despertarlo pero no lo consiguió, volvió a los lados esperando ver a alguien que la ayudara con el, nadie, tomo asiento junto a el, lo estaba viendo por un minuto, sus ojos se veían distintos ahora, lo acerco a ella y dejo la cabeza de Gaara en sus piernas, ¿pero que esta haciendo? Le esta… ¿acariciando el cabello? Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro de Sakura, era mi imaginación o ¿en verdad estaba sonriendo? Parecía feliz, algo raro le estaba pasando a ella, lo supe. La primera vez que la vi sonriendo de esa manera.

–Entonces…es el.

Me pareció grosero si entrara e interrumpiera la escena, me retire.

"La llegada de estos hermanos Sabaku, esta cambiando todo, empezando por ella."

Di una ultima mirada, ya no podía verlos, pero tampoco iba a permanecer ahí esperando a que ella se diera cuenta que la estaba viendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Gaara. Si el era el tipo indicado para ella, si ella estuviera feliz, yo lo seria, siempre quise la felicidad para Sakura, siempre lo quise, creo que al fin podrá experimentar algo de química y tener una historia.

Sakura narra

La tonta de Ino se había ido por agua, si claro, se fue para dejarme aquí, estaba tan aburrida que solo estábamos unos minutos y ya estaba preguntando por que venimos. Volví a mi árbol, el árbol que tenía mi nombre, lo vi y por un minuto creí haber visto algo mas, me lleve las manos a los ojos, lo mire nuevamente, ahí estaba, una persona durmiendo debajo de mi árbol.

"¿Pero quien se duerme debajo de un árbol?", pensé que eran por las clases.

– ¿Gaara?

Quede sorprendida por que el parecía un chico serio y distante de todos, y aquí esta, durmiendo bajo un árbol de Sakura, pude notar su perforación que tenia en los labios, tenia... ¿maquillaje? Delineador liquido color negro. Y un tatuaje en la frente hacia un lado en rojo. Me senté junto a el, pude ver su piel, con la luz que había, se veía blanco. Mire su ropa, una playera café oscuro, debajo era una camisa de red, sobre salía por sus brazos y un poco por su cuello, un collar con una cruz de plata. Pantalón entubado color negro, con algunas cadenas y un cinturón de piel negro con algunas calaveras de pirata en el. ¿Un gótico? Parecía.

"Su cabello…es hermoso", el color era mas fuerte que el de las rosas.

Lo acerque a mi, puse su cabeza en mis piernas, comencé a acariciarle el cabello, era hombre y lo tenia muy sedoso, su olor, era delicioso. Una brisa de aire entro al jardín, las flores de Sakura estaban cayendo a nuestro alrededor, era hermoso.

–Sakura…

"¿Qué, dijo mi nombre?", vi como se acomodaba y quedamos cara a cara.

–Tus flores están cayendo, Sakura.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sus ojos color turquesa, eran tan bellos, como dos joyas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo debería estar preguntándote eso.

–Vine para relajarme ¿y tu a que viniste?

–A estudiar las flores…

–Eres muy inteligente, Sakura-chan.

Me quede viéndolo por un momento, no le molesto que estuviera ahí.

–Estabas acariciándome el cabello, ¿cierto?

–Disculpa, ¿te molesta?

–No…

– ¿Quieres que lo siga haciendo?

–La verdad si.

Eso hice, no entendía era por que quería que le siguiera acariciando su cabello. Sus ojos turquesa penetraron los míos y vi tristeza, sufrimiento y también rabia.

"¿Quién eres Gaara Sabaku?, hay mas, mas que no sabré.

– ¿En que piensas?

–En nada…

–Sakura, no eres buena mintiendo.

Mentir…si era una absurda idea para escapar de su pregunta, esos ojos me estaban obligando a decirle la verdad.

–Me gustan tus ojos.

"¿Qué, le gustan mis ojos?", cada vez mas me estaba presionando, ¿Por qué lo hace?

– ¿Sakura…?

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Eso me pregunto, ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada…

–Sakura, dime.

Tome aire suficiente, aun tenia nervios. ¿Nervios? ¿Por qué?

"Nervios…vaya", genial.

–Por alguna razón puedo ver tristeza, sufrimiento y rabia en tus ojos.

Gaara se me quedo viendo por unos minutos, no se que podría estar pensando.

–De seguro me estas creyendo loca en este momento, ¿cierto? Haha

Hubo un pequeño silencio, era algo incomodo.

–Para nada…eres todo lo contrario, eres muy interesante, Sakura-chan.

"¿Interesante? ¿Yo?", no lo creo.

–Si claro… ¿bromeas verdad?

– ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

–No…

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Se puso de pie y miro hacia la universidad.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Debo irme, tengo que ver a Temari.

Volvió a mí, sus ojos volvieron a la tristeza, me extendió su mano.

–Creo que debes venir conmigo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Necesitara de sus amigas en ese momento en que despierte.

– ¿De que hablas?

–Fue mordida por una serpiente.

Me quede ahí sin decir nada, ¿en serio, como? Pobre Temari, volví a mirarlo.

– ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Extendí mi mano, toque la suya y en ese momento…lo olvide todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrador

Tomados de la mano salieron hacia la enfermería, estaban buscando el cuarto de Temari, hasta que escucharon a varias personas en uno, entraron a ese y ahí estaba, despierta con sus amigos y volvieron a ellos.

–Gaara…

– ¿Sakura?

–Se que acabo de recuperarme pero… ¿están tomados de la mano?

Todos lo vieron, incluso a ellos mismos se les olvido eso, se separaron quedando rojos.

–No es nada, ¿Cómo estas hermana?

–Mucho mejor gracias, hermanito.

–Cuando Gaara me dijo me preocupe mucho Temari, ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

–Bueno se me cayó el celular en unos arbustos, metí la mano buscándolo y cuando estaba por sacarlo me mordió.

–Debes tener más cuidado Temari-san.

–Lo se Kankuro, perdón si los preocupe.

Todos estaban riendo, un susto los junto en una habitación donde vieron dos manos extrañamente juntas.

"Quiero que sea ella, la que cambie a mi hermano.", Entre las carcajadas Temari estaba observando cada detalle de Sakura.

"Su sonrisa, es hermosa como ella, Sakura", Sabia que la pelirrosa iba a cambiar la vida de su hermano, agradeció que la serpiente la mordiera, solo así pudo saber quien era en ese momento, la indicada para el.

Temari pudo salir de la enfermería sin problemas, las chicas la acompañaron hasta su habitación, los chicos se fueron a los suyos. En la habitación de Gaara.

Toc, Toc

–Adelante…

Un azabache y un rubio entraron a la habitación.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Hicimos lo que nos pediste.

–En unos minutos los del zoológico vendrán por ella.

– ¿Le tomaron foto?

–Claro

–Quiero verla

Naruto saco su celular y le mostró la fotografía de una serpiente color verde.

–Ahora entiendo por que atacó a mi hermana, estaba en su ambiente y sentía que era molestada.

–Oye Gaara, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Qué es Sakura de ti?

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo, entonces recordó el momento que estuvo tomado de la mano con ella.

–Una amiga, ¿Por qué?

–Estaban de la mano.

–Se sentía algo mal, ¿solo eso?

–Si, nos vemos.

Salieron de la habitación y la puerta volvió a abrirse.

– ¿A que vinieron Sasuke y Naruto?

–Solo para confirmarme un encargo que les pedí.

–Ya veo, oye tengo que preguntarte algo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Sakura y tú… ¿son novios?

–No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno estaban tomados de la mano cuando llegaron a ver a Temari.

–Ella se sentía mal.

–Ha

La puerta se abrió, Kiba entro.

– ¿Sakura es tu novia?

– ¡Por ultima vez, Sakura no es mi novia!

– ¿Y por que…?

– ¡Se sentía mal!

– ¿Y a el que le pasa?

–Creo que lo han estado molestando con eso.

– ¿Bueno quieren otra cosa o que?

–No, ya nos íbamos.

–Genial, adiós.

Sai y Kiba intercambiaron miradas y se fueron.

–Idiotas…

Tomo al Señor Café entre sus brazos y se quedo en cama.

–Señor Café, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Miraba al oso, se lo puso en la cara y luego lo retiro.

–Me has dado hambre.

Gaara narra

El Señor Café obtuvo su nombre por una razón, mi hermana desde pequeña le gustaba el café, estaba jugando con Kankuro, yo lo tenia en brazos, se tropezó y todo el café cayo en el. Y solo por eso me ha dado hambre, salí de la habitación, camine por los pasillos, escuche varias voces ahí en el cuarto de entretenimiento, algunas eran conocidas, otras no. Sin importarme, lo ignore, continué mi camino.

–El sol esta ocultándose…

Entonces desde la ventana pude ver a un rubio sentado en el pasto, lo observe bien, cada pequeño detalle del cuerpo del tipo, más claro que el agua, Naruto.

–Hermoso atardecer, ¿no lo crees Naruto?

– ¡Gaara!

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estoy esperando a alguien.

– ¿Una chica?

–Claro, ¡no soy gay!

–Claro que no.

Me quedó viendo por un minuto, entendió que estaba usando sarcasmo.

– ¿Cómo lo…?

–Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, Naruto.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–No estas esperando a nadie, estas aquí pensando en el.

– ¿En quien?

–Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus pupilas engrandecieron al momento que mencione el nombre.

–Ni siquiera Sakura pudo verlo…

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–Ella es mi mejor amiga pero tiene toda la atención de Sasuke…

– ¿Aja?

– ¡Quiero que por lo menos admita que le gusto!

– ¿Ya te lo ha dicho?

–Se durmió conmigo hace un par de semanas atrás y me dio un beso.

–Ya veo.

–Pero desde entonces el solo es distante conmigo, cuando estamos en la habitación comienza hablar de Sakura, Sakura esto, Sakura el otro, ¡Todo es ella!

– ¿Estas celoso?

–Si y muy molesto que el siga haciéndome esto.

–Le gustas Naruto.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, que no te dije que solo habla de Sakura?

–Es por eso, solo habla de ella contigo. Quiere que tu hagas algo al respecto, sino lo haces, el simplemente no va dejar. Ya no tendrá importancia sino le dices algo.

–No lo se…Sasuke es muy…

–Los Uchiha son predecibles Naruto, sino pregúntale a mi primo Sasori, el te lo dirá todo.

–Gaara…

–Yo conozco muy poco a Sasuke, pero en sus ojos y los tuyos, hay mucha tristeza.

Volví hacia la puerta de la universidad para ir a cenar algo, sentí como Naruto se puso de pie, comencé a caminar.

–Cambia ese hecho, Naruto, si Sasuke no lo hace, hazlo tu.

Naruto narra

Estaba sentado viendo como el sol desvanecía, el viento tocando mi cara, el olor de flores llego a mi, todo estaba tan tranquilo, pero seguía pensando en el.

–Hermoso atardecer, ¿no lo crees Naruto?

– ¡Gaara!

De pronto un chico de cabello rojo había llegado, Gaara Sabaku. No se como pero estaba ahí, ni siquiera pude sentirlo ni escucharlo cuando estaba acercándose a mi. Como si fuese un fantasma, lo vi algo curioso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estoy esperando a alguien.

Mentí, creo que solo eso me queda, ¿era obvio no?

– ¿Una chica?

–Claro, ¡no soy gay!

De nuevo mintiendo, ¿tanto miedo es que tengo de decirlo?

–Claro que no.

Estaba usando el sarcasmo, no se si fue por broma o que onda pero…lo supo. Sabía que no estaba esperando a nadie y menos a una chica.

– ¿Cómo lo…?

–Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, Naruto.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–No estas esperando a nadie, estas aquí pensando en el.

– ¿En quien?

–Sasuke Uchiha

Mierda, me tenia, ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento, mentir de nuevo? No, el ya me tenia atrapado y era mejor decirle la verdad, yo no soy un mentiroso.

–Ni siquiera Sakura pudo verlo…

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ni ella ni nadie mas pudo verlo, ¿Cómo el si pudo notar que ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres? ¿Magia o que? No lo sabía en ese momento.

– ¿Aja?

– ¡Quiero que por lo menos admita que le gusto!

– ¿Ya te lo ha dicho?

–Se durmió conmigo hace un par de semanas atrás y me dio un beso.

–Ya veo.

–Pero desde entonces el solo es distante conmigo, cuando estamos en la habitación comienza hablar de Sakura, Sakura esto, Sakura el otro, ¡Todo es ella!

– ¿Estas celoso?

–Si y muy molesto que el siga haciéndome esto.

–Le gustas Naruto.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, que no te dije que solo habla de Sakura?

–Es por eso, solo habla de ella contigo. Quiere que tu hagas algo al respecto, sino lo haces, el simplemente no va dejar. Ya no tendrá importancia sino le dices algo.

–No lo se…Sasuke es muy…

–Los Uchiha son predecibles Naruto, sino pregúntale a mi primo Sasori, el te lo dirá todo.

–Gaara…

–Yo conozco muy poco a Sasuke, pero en sus ojos y los tuyos, hay mucha tristeza.

"¿Qué quería decir realmente con eso?", no lo entiendo.

–Cambia ese hecho, Naruto, si Sasuke no lo hace, hazlo tu.


	4. Chapter 4

Kankuro narra

Como siempre con hambre, eso no se me quita y para acabarla, Chouji se estaba terminando mi cena, ¡MI CENA! Vaya que compañero de habitación tengo. El único que parecía decente era Shikamaru, pero note algo extraño en el. Cuando estábamos en la enfermería por Temari, estaba muy rojo, el y mi hermana no dejaban de hablar, ¿Qué se trae con ella? Más le vale que la trate bien.

–Kankuro dice Temari que le digas a Gaara que no olvide decirle buenas noches a su madre.

–Claro, ahora le mandare un mensaje…

Espera, ¿que? ¿Temari?

–Oye un momento, ¿Qué haces tu con el numero de mi hermana?

–Se lo pedí, ¿esta mal?

–No, solo era curiosidad.

¿Se lo pidió y ella con gusto se lo dio? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? La última vez que Temari le dio su número a un tipo, el terminó haciéndola llorar por una semana. En cuanto lleguemos a la habitación y se duerma, le quitare el celular.

– ¿Oigan ese no Sasuke?

–Si Chouji, ahora apurate.

–Pero creo que esta lastimándose…

– ¿Y que? Eso no te importa y menos a nosotros.

– ¡Vale! ¡Pero quiero otra bolsa de papitas!

–Saben chicos, olvide algo nos vemos en la habitación.

–Claro, no tardes Kankuro, Kabuto te violara si te encuentra por los pasillos después de las 9:00 p.m.

–Lo tendré en mente.

Genial, lo que me faltaba, Shikamaru recordándome a ese infeliz, a ese bastardo.

–Cortándote las venas no servirá de mucho para esta universidad, ¿lo sabes?

– ¿Qué haces aquí Kankuro?

–Eso te pregunto yo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Vamos Sasuke, ven acá.

– ¡Oye no me jales!

–Se que eres Emo pero no tienes por que cometer suicidio dentro del cuarto de limpieza.

– ¡Al diablo, déjame en paz Kankuro!

–Eso no pasara hasta que estés muerto y yo viendo como entierran tu ataúd.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Que no te estés cortando, basta de eso Sasuke, una cosa que te cortes para aliviar tu dolor y otra que quieras asesinarte.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

–Que depende de tu vida, idiota. ¿Quién crees que eres para darle fin a tu vida?

–Cállate…no tienes nada que ver con esto.

–Talvez yo no pero fui criado por una mujer y un hombre que me enseñaron a valorar mi vida, me dieron una hermana y un hermano, no tengo a nadie mas, pero los tengo a ellos, vivo por ellos y por mi mismo. ¿Tu por quien vives?

Se quedo callado, mudo diría yo. Era como si todo lo que dije le entrara al cerebro y aun lo esta procesando.

–Yo vivo por mi mismo, Kankuro.

– ¿Entonces por que haces tus estupideces?

–Ya te dije que…

–Mira Sasuke, no se por lo que estés pasando ahora pero morir no es la respuesta.

Lo observe, la expresión de su cara cambió, se veía mas tranquilo, eso era bueno, lo tome del brazo y lo jale.

– ¿Oye por que me jalas?

–Voy a llevarte a tu habitación, no dejare que cambies de parecer y te mates.

Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del edificio, luego sentí como el me tomo del mano, estaba nervioso, tenso mejor dicho.

"Entonces es eso…", era por alguien.

–Habitación #108, ¿verdad?

–Si…

–Bien, ahora solo relaja tu cuerpo, puedo sentir que estas tenso.

–Si…

Prácticamente estaba tratando con un niño, un niño de 19 años. Llegamos a su habitación, la luz estaba apagada, pero escuche sonidos de una portátil.

–Llegamos

–Gracias…Kankuro.

–Ahora escúchame bien tonto, no vuelvas a querer matarte dentro del cuarto de limpieza, que sea por lo menos en otro lugar que no este dentro de la universidad.

Claro que me importaba si se mataba o no, pero con ese chico uno no debía hablar gentilmente por que luego no entiende. Me asegure que entrara, vi la hora en mi celular, aun era temprano 7:15 p.m. Fui a mi habitación.

–Solo a perder tiempo fui de seguro.

Entre y me encontré con un Chouji durmiendo en el piso lleno de frituras y a Shikamaru con un libro en la cara acostado en su cama.

–Lo único bueno es que sabe leer.

Luego me acorde…

"Su celular", tenia que verlo ahora que estaba durmiendo.

Estaba en su cama un poco lejos, lo tome y comencé a buscar en llamadas, gracias a dios que no tenía contraseña.

–Joder…

Un montón de llamadas de mi hermana, luego busque en imágenes, no entiendo por que pero lo hice, unas cuantas fotos de Temari, el mismo con Chouji y los chicos pero luego había otras fotos de otras chicas, me dio tanta curiosidad y fui a los mensajes, lo que vi, no lo iba a perdonar.

–Idiota…

Mensajes de Temari y de otras chicas, mensajes cursis, todos ellos.

"¿Qué mierda?", este Imbecil no iba a jugar así con mi hermana.

–Con mi hermana nadie juega…bastardo.

Tome su libro y se lo avente en el estomago tan fuerte como pude.

– ¡Idiota, despierta!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡¿Qué pasa, que pasa?! ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?

– ¿Qué tienes, por que estas así?

– ¡Dime por que tienes tantos mensajes de mi hermana y otras chicas! ¿Por qué todos son cursis y promesas de amor?

– ¿Qué, estabas viendo mi celular?

–Si, y quiero que me digas por que ilusionas a las chicas.

– ¿Ilusionarlas?

–Si, ¿Por qué lo haces?

–Mira, las chicas creen que pueden conseguir todo fácilmente, tengo fama por que las trato bien, todas son lindas y si, se que hacer lo que hago es problemático pero no puedo negarles ese cariño que me dan, ¡todas son lindas Kankuro!

¿Era hipócrita o que? Me estaba diciendo todo lo que cualquier chico popular diría, dios este era un idiota si creía salirse con la suya.

–Escúchame bien Shikamaru, si van a estar de cursi con alguien hazlo, pero una persona a la vez y que seas sincero. ¿Crees que lo que haces esta bien? ¡Las estas lastimando!

– ¿Lo dices por tu hermana?

– ¡Ni la menciones, como lo has dicho, es mi hermana! ¡No dejare que otro tipo venga y la haga llorar, no lo voy a permitir Shikamaru! ¡Amo a mi hermana!

Se quedo mudo un momento, pensé que ya estaba exagerando con mis gritos y así era, necesitaba calmarme, quería darle en la torre pero no…Temari en verdad se veía feliz en ese momento, no puedo y no debo hacerle nada…lo vi por un minuto, el supo que tenia ganas de romperle toda la cara, me di media vuelta y entre al baño.

FUSH!

Encendí la regadera, agua fría era lo que caía sobre mi espalda y cabeza.

–Un poco mas…y pierdo el control de nuevo...

Soy de esos que necesita un psicólogo y pastillas por toda su vida, me enojo fácilmente por que las personas me importan, a veces me importan demasiado que no veo la diferencia en alguien que conozco y un extraño. No importa nada en ese momento mas que la persona, esta vez pensé en Temari…ella era feliz, antes que el llegara, se esta recuperando de nuestra vida en Suna…solo quiero que este bien.

Toc, Toc

–Kankuro… ¿podemos hablar?

–Estaré aquí un rato, mejor duérmete.

–De acuerdo, como quieras.

Frió o no, en ese momento quería estar solo, pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho en el pasado y los que hago ahora…sigo de idiota ayudando a la gente, intentando abrirles los ojos y no puedo detenerme.

– ¡Tsk!

30 minutos después, salí del baño, me seque un poco el cabello y más o menos me seque el cuerpo, quería dormir fresco, ya eran las 9:35 p.m. No quería que nadie me hablara en ese momento, solo quería dormir, dormir y dormir.

Toc, Toc

–Voy

Me acerque, creo que ya sabia quien era pero tenia que abrir de todos modos.

– ¿Kankuro, no te has dormido?

–Es temprano idiota.

–Kankuro-kun, ¡no seas así conmigo!

–Vete al infierno no tengo humor ahora.

–Pero Kankuro-kun, pensé que podía pasar un rato para estar contigo.

–Kabuto, largo. Después de lo que quisiste hacerle a mi hermano cuando estábamos en Suna, ¿tú en verdad crees que te dejaría pasar?

– ¡Ya te dije que pensé que eras tu!

– ¡Maldito mentiroso, ni siquiera estabas ebrio! Además, Gaara era más pequeño que yo en esos tiempos, no seas absurdo.

– ¡Kankuro yo solo…!

–Olvídalo ahora largate, me das escalofríos.

Le cerré la puerta en su cara y fui directo a mi cama, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a mi hermano avisando sobre lo que Temari dijo y el pequeño incidente que paso con Shikamaru y Kabuto. Realmente estaba molesto, ¡primero el Uchiha, luego Shikamaru y para cerrar con broche de oro, Kabuto! Mi vida era una basura.

–Algún día le daré la paliza que se merece, maldito Kabuto.

Ya no quise pensar mas en ello, me eché la sabana encima, me acomode lo mejor que pude, y me estuve quieto, escuchando mi corazón palpitar.

–Debo dejar de ayudar a la gente…

Gaara narra

Fui a cenar en la cafetería, algunos estaban ahí, me quedaron viendo en el momento que entre, era molesto tener tantas miradas encima, ahora entiendo que debe sentir Sasuke con sus admiradoras. Estaba tomando mi café tranquilamente hasta que apareció ella.

– ¡Hola guapo!

– ¿Mm?

Era una pelirroja con lentes, ropa algo apretada y muy llamativa, sin mencionar la cantidad de maquillaje que se puso, base, delineador, sombra, mascara para pestañas, brillo labial color rojo intenso, su tez era casi como la de mi hermana pero algo mas oscura, supuse que salía a darse una ducha de sol. Si, una ducha de sol.

– ¿Qué haces?

Me pregunto que hacia, luego mire me café y luego a ella.

–Tomando café.

– ¡Vaya eres interesante!

Esta chica comenzaba a ponerse mas molesta, se me acercaba cada vez más.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Gaara

– ¿Solo Gaara?

–No necesitas saber mi apellido.

–De acuerdo, eres un chico misterioso.

– ¡Karin!

Escuche una voz masculina, apareció un chico de cabello blanco, ojos color morado y colmillos, Suigetsu, el hermano menor de Kisame.

– ¿Ahora que?

No se que son pero ambos están empezando a fastidiarme, ella no dejaba de gritar y ser dramática cuando el solo quería que fuera a comprar su bebida favorita ya que se lo debía o eso era lo que escuche, me puse de pie y se dio cuenta.

– ¡No te vayas quédate!

–Lo siento debo irme, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí.

– ¡Voy contigo!

– ¡Karin, mi bebida!

– ¡Cierra la boca!

– ¿Para que? Estas ocupada con el.

Comencé a caminar un poco y se puso enfrente de mí.

– ¿Por favor? ¡Yo no ando con el!

–Karin, ¿cierto?

–Así es cariño.

–Bueno, Karin, me voy por que ustedes dos están llamando mucho la atención y la verdad me estoy molestando. Nos vemos.

Otra vez se me puso enfrente, la hice un lado, ignore cada vez que me llamaba, me había encontrado con la chica resbalosa de la universidad. Que mal, en serio. Luego de caminar hacia fuera la vi, estaba sentada con su amiga en la banqueta cerca de ahí. Ambas volvieron a mí, Ino estaba sonriendo mientras decía algo y Sakura se puso algo roja, sentí que igual yo me había puesto rojo. Mejor mire otro lado, aun tenia mi café así que bebí un sorbo, las vi de reojo y me fui.

–Que vergonzoso, nuevamente dejando que ella me vea viéndola.

Estaba muy linda, tenía una minifalda color negro que parecía jumper, una blusa roja, converts negros, una pulsera negra con algunos colgantes, sus aretes de temprano, un collar de pentagrama, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo "mal hecha" y como siempre, nada de maquillaje. Se veía tan hermosa, era natural, eso me gustaba, tanta belleza solo podía tener un nombre igual de bello.

–Sakura…Haruno.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegue a mi habitación, Sai y Kiba estaban jugando videojuegos, no les dije nada. Se veían tiernamente estupidos con solo estar juntos. Tire el bote del café, me di una ducha, me puse un bóxer color negro de calaveras blancas y un short negro.

"La primera noche y ya estoy aburrido", necesitaba entretenerme con algo.

Tome un libro de los que mi madre me había comprado, titulado "Tipos de Flores", no era exactamente un libro de jardinería, sino de chicas. Me pareció patético en el instante que me lo dio, mi hermano Kankuro dijo que se lo prestara cuando terminara y mi hermana Temari se estaba burlando mientras me preguntaba si ella era una rosa o una margarita.

"Tonta", ¿Cómo se va creer una rosa?

Le dije que una girasol por ser grande, llamativa y pidiendo atención. Se molesto conmigo ese día y me dio un golpe en la cabeza. De pronto me llego un mensaje de Kankuro, lo que me recordó ponerlo en silencio. Cuando lo leí me pareció una broma pero luego pude captar lo que quería decir, lo puse en silencio comencé leyendo, pero no podía creer lo que había pasado hoy. Tantas cosas en un día, vaya. ¿Cómo serán los demás días que mis hermanos y yo estaremos aquí?

– ¡Gane! ¡En tu cara Sai!

–Cállate Kiba, vas a despertar a los otros cerebros que están aquí enfrente de nosotros.

– ¡Que se enteren que te gane! ¡En tu cara Sai!

Estaba pensando en cosas bonitas…y luego esto, mierda, ¿Qué no piensan dormir o por lo menos callarse la boca?

– ¡Que te calles!

– ¿Tienes vergüenza cierto, Sai?

– ¡Claro que no infeliz!

– ¡Te gane! ¡Admítelo!

– ¡Esta bien lo admito! ¡Pero al menos yo si tengo una novia!

Entonces Kiba se callo, me sentí igual o por lo menos eso creo cuando Sai lo menciono de esa forma, ni yo tenía novia pero… ¿Debería tener?

–Una apuesta...

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Sino le dices a Hinata lo que sientes por ella, tendrás que darme tu preciada mascota.

– ¿Qué? ¡Estas loco Sai! ¡No pienso darte Akamaru!

–Entonces no tendrás problemas en confesarte, ¿cierto?

–Eres un…un…

– ¿Un que?

–Olvídalo…

– ¿Entonces?

–No pienso aceptar esa apuesta, Sai, eres muy cruel.

–Solo soy realista, Kiba.

–Te odio, ¿sabias?

–Igual yo te quiero Kiba.

– ¡No me digas eso!

– ¿Kiba a donde vas?

– ¡No me toques!

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Me violaras!

–Entonces acepta la apuesta.

– ¡Bien, la acepto!

– ¡Aja! ¡Y Gaara es testigo!

– ¿Yo soy que?

Narrador

Martes, el segundo día en la universidad, en la habitación #130 del edificio de las mujeres, una pelirrosa estaba comenzando a despertarse por que una de sus amigas aun estaba haciendo tarea.

– ¿Hinata?

–Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

–No, estoy bien. ¿Pero que haces, no dormiste?

–No, tuve que terminar esto.

– ¿Ya esta todo?

–Si, aun que le faltó información a Ino pero pude completarlo.

– ¿Y a mi?

–No, el tuyo esta completo.

–De acuerdo, me daré un baño.

–Esta bien, haber si puedes despertar a Ino antes.

–Eso será fácil.

La ojijade de acerco a la rubia que aun permanecía dormida pero casi fuera de la cama.

–Ino…

– ¿Mm?

–Sai te esta llamando…

–Dile que estoy durmiendo…

Se quedo un minuto en pausa entonces reacciono.

– ¡Sai!

Cayo de la cama y Sakura entro lo mas rápido al baño para que Ino no se vengara.

– ¡Sakura sal de ahí!

– ¡No!

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡Ino por favor! ¿Algo de silencio? Estamos despiertas y hay personas que no.

–Esta bien, ¿terminaste el informe?

–Si pero a tu información le faltaron varios puntos.

–Lo siento, deja que lo termine.

–No déjalo, ya lo hice.

– ¿Haber Hinata, te quedaste toda la noche despierta?

–Si…

–Date la vuelta.

–Estoy guardando el archivo en la memoria Ino, no puedo.

– ¡Excusas!

Hizo que diera vuelta y vio su rostro, las pequeñas ojeras que estaban comenzando a nacer, Ino no le gustaba como se veía esto, ella siempre miraba a los cerebros andar así y no es tan agradable que digamos.

– ¿Sakura, terminaste? Hinata un baño, un masaje y algo de maquillaje.

Entonces la chica salio enredada en una toalla con el cabello mojado.

– ¡Dios mío Hinata! Llevala adentro, me secare para darle un masaje.

Y eso hizo, Ino le dio un baño a Hinata aun que esta estaba muy apenada, Sakura entro ya vestida con un mini short negro, una blusa negra manga larga y sus botas negras. Tomó una de las cremas que habían ahí y comenzó a darle el masaje, de mientras Ino también se ducho y se vistieron, Ino de un vestido corto color lila manga corta con tacones bajos y Hinata una falda corta azul marino, blusa blanca y zapatos negros algo de maquillaje por las ojeras, accesorios y listo.

– ¿Qué hora es?

–Temprano, 5:07 a.m.

–Gracias Hinata, talvez podamos desayunar algo antes de clases.

–Es cierto, siempre nos despertamos tarde, salgamos.

Las chicas salieron, algunas habitaciones tenían la luz encendida otras no. Las tres fueron a la cafetería donde ya algunos estaban ahí desayunando.

–Buenos días jóvenes, ¿Qué desean?

–Yo quiero un emparedado y un jugo, gracias.

–Um, quiero pan, queso amarrillo y agua, ¿si no es mucha molestia?

–A mi solo déme un café no tan caliente y pan dulce, por favor.

– ¿Segura que solo eso Sakura?

–No tengo tanta hambre hoy Hinata.

–Tranquila Hinata, el punto es que tenga algo que comer en el estomago.

–Si, en el receso comeré mejor, gracias por preocuparte.

–Vamos a nuestra mesa antes que nos la ocupen.

–Claro, vamos.

Dieron la vuelta para ir a su mesa preferida pero antes de llegar, Sakura casi se tropieza con un pelirrojo pero su café de le cae encima.

– ¡Ah!

– ¡Lo siento! ¿Estas bien?

–Si pero…

Señaló su blusa

–Lo siento…Sakura.

–Vamos Sakura, tenemos que regresar para que te cambies.

– ¡No esperen!

– ¿Qué pasa Gaara?

Comenzó a quitarse el suéter, se quedo con una playera blanca.

–Toma, no quiero que vayas a llegar tarde a tu clase.

–Gaara pero…

–Pero nada, acéptalo. No puedes andar por ahí con una blusa empapada de café.

–Gracias Gaara

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que ella misma se sorprendió, se vieron por última vez, sonrojaron y ella se fue.

"Despertar temprano tiene sus ventajas", dijo Gaara para si mismo.

Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres, las chicas apenas acababan de llegar.

– ¿Tu sostén también se mojó?

–Supongo que si.

–Toma, entra y ve si esta mojado o no.

–No se preocupen, aquí en mi bolsa tengo de todo.

– ¿De causalidad no tienes un elefante ahí dentro?

–Que graciosa Sakura.

– ¿Y bien?

–Si esta mojado, Ino pásame el que tienes.

– ¡Claro!

Ino le pasó el que tenía en la bolsa, realmente era grande y tenía las cosas de todas ellas.

Esperaron unos minutos mientras miraban el reloj, aun era temprano pero ya se estaba acercando la hora para ir a clase, solo eran las 6:15 a.m.

– ¿Sakura?

– ¿Cómo te quedo?

–No se, díganmelo ustedes.

Al salir, vieron a Sakura con el suéter café que Gaara le había prestado, le quedaba bien.

–Dame un peine, estoy hecha un desastre.

–Iré a dejar tu sostén a la lavandería Sakura.

– ¡No tardes, Ino-chan, tenemos que ir a clase!

–Tranquila, ahí tienen mi bolsa, ahora vengo.

Ino se fue dejando a sus dos mejores amigas.

– ¿Ahí esta?

–Si, date la vuelta, deja que yo lo haga.

–Gracias Hinata.

–Sabes, fue muy caballeroso de su parte por prestarte su suéter.

– ¿Quién?

–Gaara, tontuela.

–Ha, cierto.

– ¿Crees que le gustes?

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– ¿No lo viste?

Sakura no dijo nada, intentaba recordar la escena donde el café le cayó encima pero también donde beso a Gaara fue lo que recordó al final.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata se reía mientras Sakura la veía por el espejo, no entendía aun que pasaba.

–Gaara sonrojó cuando le diste el beso en la mejilla, por cierto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No se…fue un impulso, eso creo.

– ¡Termine!

–Gracias…

– ¿Pasa algo Sakura?

– ¿Crees que le gusto a Gaara?

–Esta más claro que el agua Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun no dejaba de mirarte.

–Cierto…

– ¿Y a ti te gusta?

– ¿Gustarme? ¿Gaara?

–Si, ¿te gusta Gaara-kun?

–No lo se, me hace sonrojar, sus ojos color turquesa lo dicen todo pero no se…

–Creo que si te gusta.

–No digas tonterías Hinata.

–Sakura…

–No Hinata…no creo ni gustarle ni el gustarme.

–No seas terca Sakura-chan.

–No estoy para chicos Hinata, lo sabes.

–De acuerdo, ya no voy a insistir pero yo se que ambos se gustan.

–Hinata, apenas son dos días que lo voy conociendo.

–Pero llevas mucho tiempo sola…Sakura.

Sakura narra

Hinata comenzó con decirme cosas sobre Gaara, ¿gustarle? Ni en sueños, el es mucho para mi y yo…soy muy poco. El es un multimillonario y yo solo soy…una chica promedio, si eso es lo soy, una chica promedio que no merece estar con alguien de tal alta clase. Hasta que me dijo lo último…

–Pero llevas mucho tiempo sola…Sakura.

Si, desde que nací llevo tiempo sola. Una vez tuve novio, Deidara el primo de Ino.

Pero eso fue cuando estaba en la secundaria y el en la preparatoria. Después de el solo me gusto Sasuke pero nunca me hizo caso, hasta que salimos de la educación básica y me dejo de gustar.

– ¿Sola…he?

–Si Sakura, estas sola desde hace tiempo. Los que no están contigo ahora es por que no eran para ti, Gaara talvez si.

–O talvez no, Hinata, entiendo que quieras ayudarme pero ya dije, no estoy para chicos, solo quiero enfocarme en mis estudios.

–Sakura, tienes la misma excelente calificación como yo, te mereces algo de diversión.

– ¿Entonces que tal tu? ¿Por qué no lo haces?

–Por que no he visto a nadie que le guste, Naruto ya tiene alguien quien amar.

– ¿Sabes quien?

–No pero me dijo que el ya estaba enamorado de alguien, si alguien mostrara sentimientos por mi, yo si le haría caso Sakura.

–Ya lo has dicho tu, no yo.

–Esa no es la diferencia Sakura-chan, aquí lo diferente es que tu tienes a una persona detrás de ti y yo no, tu puedes sentir lo que Ino siente al ver a Sai, yo no. No he conocido o visto alguien que me guste o me trate como quiero.

–Lo se Hinata, pero entiende que aun que haya alguien detrás de mi, no pienso hacerle caso.

– ¡Abre los ojos Sakura, tienes a Gaara a tus pies y no haces nada!

Era la primera vez que ella me había gritado, quede sorprendida.

– ¿Tu crees que se siente bien que a nadie le gustes? ¡Por dios santo Sakura! ¡Deja de hacerte del rogar y acepta que te gusta Gaara! ¿Qué te cuesta? ¡Joder! ¡Haz algo Sakura o el se va ir o alguien mas como Karin lo tendrá!

No sabia que decir, sus gritos…penetraban mi mente, me sentía tan mal que no podía hablar… ¿Por qué me duele pensar que alguien más puede tenerlo? ¿Por qué? Yo no estoy para muchachos en estos momentos, Deidara me termino por su banda, soy un juego para Sasuke, no puedo después de ellos dos. No creo soportar otra recaída si permito que Gaara entre a mi corazón…no puedo dejar que eso pase.

– ¿Hola, me estas escuchando Sakura?

– ¡Si!

– ¡Entonces contesta lo que te pregunto! ¿Crees que yo soy feliz sabiendo que no hay nadie aquí para mí?

–No…

– ¿Entonces que rayos esperas?

Me tomo del suéter y me jalo hacia ella, pude ver la rabia y tristeza en sus ojos, era una tormenta, ella quería que sintiera algo, que fuera feliz y lo estaba negando.

–Sakura yo…

Me dejo al fin, bajo la mirada y me abrazo, comenzó a llorar.

–Solo quiero que seas feliz…yo lo haría en tu lugar.

–Hinata esta bien, entiendo lo que quieres decirme…

– ¿En serio…?

–Si y lo intentare…pero quiero mas tiempo en conocerlo.

–El te hará feliz, yo lo se.

–Gracias Hina, bueno te voy a reparar el maquillaje.

–Esta bien, Saku-chan.

Creo que si pude entender lo que Hinata me dijo, solo necesitaba eso, que me gritara todas mis verdades para reaccionar, solo eso era. Me alegro de tenerla como una amiga, una que nunca va dejar que caiga.

– ¡Ya vine chicas y ya debemos irnos!

– ¡Toma, tu bolsa!

– ¡Gracias ahora, vamos!

Caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos a nuestra clase y llegamos antes que el profesor, bueno era claro por que Kakashi era quien nos daba clases.

–Sakura…

Volví a Hinata, su mirada estaba en Gaara, quien nos estaba observando.

–Desde que entramos esta así.

Ino también lo había notado, estoy empezando a creer que Ino sabía que Gaara estaba durmiendo ahí bajo mi árbol y me guió a el.

–Vamos hay que subir a nuestra fila.

Subimos y Gaara rápidamente comenzó a leer su libro, estaba algo rojo.

–Hola…Gaara

–Hola Sakura…veo que te quedo bien el suéter.

–Si gracias…te lo paso a dejar después de clases.

–No te preocupes, puedes quedártelo.

Y me sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa, dientes perfectos, labios perfectos, esperen un minuto… ¿estoy diciendo que el es perfecto?

–Gracias, Gaara-kun.

Me senté con mis amigas, ahí estaba Temari, me estaba haciendo senas, Kakashi llego y comenzó con el tema, luego recibí una nota.

–Lo mandara Gaara,

La tome y comencé a leerla.

"¿Quieres salir después de clases?", luego volví a verlo, estaba mirando su celular.

Entonces tomé un lápiz y escribí.

"¿A dónde?", se lo pase a Tenten para que lo diera a Gaara.

Unos minutos después recibí otra nota de el.

"Al jardín, ¿te parece bien?", el jardín…donde me vio con esos ojos.

"¿Solo nosotros?", le conteste, pues claro que solo nosotros pero estaba nerviosa.

"Si, bueno si tu lo quieres así", otra de el…lo sabia. No creo que me haga daño.

"Claro que iré al jardín contigo", nervios…lo nervios me estaban atacando.

Al momento que leyó mi nota, sonrió, luego Kankuro le quito la nota y comenzó a molestarlo. Me dio risa como se llevaban, luego mire mi libreta, había algo anotado ahí.

"Se feliz, Sakura-chan", luego volví a Hinata quien estaba escribiendo lo que Kakashi-sensei explicaba.

Gaara narra

Estaba escribiendo algunas cosas importantes de la explicación de Kakashi, luego me llego la nota de Sakura.

"Claro que iré al jardín contigo", no se…estaba muy emocionado que no pude ocultarlo y Kankuro me jalo el pedazo de papel, lo leyó y comenzaba a reírse.

– ¡Te lo dije hermanito! ¡Que tonto eres si crees ocultarme esto!

–Baja la voz, Kakashi te va escuchar.

Comenzó a molestarme, era una de las razones por la cual no le digo nada.

– ¡Mi hermano tiene una cita!

– ¡No es una cita!

– ¡Claro que si!

– ¡Ya cierra la boca!

Salimos al receso, estaba tan aburrido que las platicas de Kakashi no tenían sentido, bueno por lo menos eso creí, Kankuro seguía molestándome y Temari me ignoro, no me ayudo a quitarme de encima al cabeza de mapache. Lo peor de todo es que no vi a Sakura, Ino y Hinata venían sin ella, donde se habrá quedado.

–Ahora regreso…

– ¿A dónde vas hermano?

–No te importa, come sino quieres que traiga a Kabuto.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra!

–Lo haré si continuas fastidiándome.

Salí de la cafetería en busca de esa chica de cabellos rosados, busque, busque y busque. No la encontraba, hasta que escuche su voz.

–Me gustaría estar ahí para verla…

¿Con quien hablaba? Ni idea pero se escuchaba preocupada.

–De seguro estaría feliz si me viera…si lo se…lo se.

Luego hubo una pausa, no lo sentí bien.

–Cuídala muy bien...si igual…lo se. Igual te amo…padre.

¿Hablaba con su padre? ¿Por qué esta tan triste? Colgó y entro al baño, me sentí mal por ella, no sabia que le estaba pasando pero note que estaba triste. Comencé a caminar pensando en lo que su padre le pudo haber dicho para que se pusiera de ese humor, me estaba dando vueltas la cabeza y no encontraba nada con que relacionarlo, ya estaba algo lejos, estaba por entrar a la cafetería hasta que escuche un grito.

– ¡Ah!

Me quede quieto…no abrí la puerta, solo me quede ahí, entonces me decidí, lentamente volví hacia atrás, no había nadie pero ese grito claramente no era cerca, era un poco mas lejos. Algo estaba comenzando a preocuparme…

–Sakura…

Me devolví lo mas rápido que puede, luego llegue al baño de las mujeres…no escuche nada, no sabia si mi mente estaba jugándome mal o era cierto, me acerque un poco, ningún tipo de sonido.

– ¡Suéltame!

Esa era la voz de Sakura, volví hacia donde lo escuche, en el pasillo había algo tirado, no se que era, algo pequeño, entonces me acerque.

– ¿Qué mierda?

Era un celular, el de Sakura. Mire por todos lados y no había rastro de ella, estaba comenzando a preocuparme mas por ella.

"¿Dónde anda? ¿Quién la tiene?", esas preguntas circulaban en mi cabeza.

Mierda…no podía encontrar y esta vez no podía escuchar nada, no había ruido más que del reloj

Tic, Toc

Permanecí callado un rato, luego no escuchaba nada mas que mi corazón.

PUCUM, PUCUM

Se había calmado, eso era todo lo que necesitaba…todo estaba quieto, relajado, solo respiraba con mi nariz para no hacer mas ruido, cerré los ojos y puse mucha atención, dicen que cuando quieres escuchar algo, tienes que poner atención.

–Muñeca…

Listo…lo tenía, escuche que alguien lloraba, el llanto provenía de una chica…Sakura de seguro, me acerque un poco más para escuchar mejor.

–Animal…

–Shh…

– ¡Tsk!

Alguien la tenía pero no supe quien, las voces eran muy leves.

"De seguro la tiene en uno de los salones", pensé mientras estaba viendo donde es que estaba, mire los nombres en los vidrios, era el pasillo de los Clubes, mas adelante estaba la dirección pero entonces…el director Jiraya no estaba ahí, esta en la cafetería con los demás.

– ¿Jovencito?

Mierda...alguien estaba ahí detrás, volví y para mi suerte solo era un intendente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar comiendo?

–No quiero que diga nada, vine en busca de alguien, escuche un grito.

–Un muchacho estaba por aquí caminando, con su novia, fueron a la dirección para hablar con el director, pero no se si esta ahí.

–La chica, ¿Cómo era?

–Bueno, muy bonita, joven, y su cabello, era rosa.

–Ella no tiene novio…

–Entonces apurate, están ahí, yo iré por el director…

Me quede pensando en quien era, pero mi cabeza no podía, solo pensaba en Sakura, ¿Quién era ese tipo? Volví atrás y el anciano ya no estaba.

–Mierda…olvide preguntarle como era el chico.

Avancé hacia la dirección, esperando que Sakura dijera algo o hubiera algo de movimiento, la puerta estaba abierta, entre a gatas, increíble, deje de hacerlo cuando tenia solo 2 años. Entonces ahí estaba yo, arrastrándome por el piso, sin hacer cualquier clase de ruido, en el escritorio de la secretaria estaba un vaso de vidrio con alguno que otro lápiz, lo tome.

–Vete…

–Shh…

– ¡Largate al infierno!

– ¡Sakura!

Entonces entre en la oficina con la sorpresa de que el tipo ya no estaba, solo ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Me acerque a ella lentamente, no quiera asustarla.

– ¿Estas bien Sakura?

– ¡Gaara!

Se me vino encima, la abracé, solo resé por que ese idiota no la hubiese tocado.

– ¿Quién fue?

– ¡No lo se!

– ¿Lo viste?

–Si…

– ¿Dime quien era?

–Era…

– ¡Sakura por favor, dime! ¿Quién era el sujeto?

No me respondía, estaba tan asustada.

–Por lo menos dime, ¿Cómo se veía?

–Tenía…lentes…

– ¿Qué mas?

–Una cola de caballo…

No me gustaba a donde iba todo esto, sentí que lo conocía.

– ¿Quién era?

–…Kabuto…

–Ese…

–Gaara…

– ¿Qué pasa?

No dejaba de llorar, ese maldito intento violarla, ese bastardo…

–Llevame a mi habitación…

–De acuerdo, sujétate.

La tome en brazos, su ropa estaba en su lugar, todo, solo tenia unos rasguños pero estaba bien.

– ¿Gaara?

–Director Jiraya…

– ¿Quién fue?

–Un tipo de lentes, cabello gris y una cola de caballo, ¿a quien lo recuerda usted?

El director se quedo sorprendido, sabia quien era perfectamente.

–La llevare a su habitación, avísenle a sus amigas.

–Si Gaara…

–Otra cosa…no quiero escándalos.

–No se preocupe.

Me fui de la dirección en camino a la habitación de Sakura, hice todo para que no nos vieran, entre, subí por el ascensor, caminamos un poco y llegamos a la habitación #130. Abrí la puerta, busque su cama y la acomode ahí.

– ¿Estas mejor?

–Algo…

Me puse de pie y me tomo la mano.

–No te vayas…

–No pensaba irme.

Me jalo con ella dentro de la cama, me recosté y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

–No dejare que nadie te lastime…mi cerezo.

Se quedo dormida, yo también estuve a punto pero me acorde de Kabuto, no podía dormir sabiendo que ese tipo podría regresar. Quise levantarme pero Sakura se despertaría, me quede un rato más ahí.

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡Saku-chan!

Entraron sus amigas con gritos, luego me vieron, la vieron a ella y bajaron su voz.

– ¿Cómo esta?

–Mejor, solo esta algo cansada.

–Mandare hacer un permiso.

–Ahorratelo Hinata, el director ya lo hizo el mismo.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

–Que no me preocupe, no habrán escándalos.

– ¿Pero quien fue? ¿Quién pudo hacerle esto a Sakura?

–Kabuto, Sakura me dijo.

–Ese idiota, siempre intentando acercarse a las chicas y todas lo mandan por un tubo.

–Ya veo…

–Te dejamos a cargo de ella, Gaara-kun.

– ¿Qué?

–Tenemos clase, además confiamos en ti.

–Pero yo solo…

–Vamos Gaara, disfruta están con ella.

–Disfruta ahora, por que Sakura-chan es algo terca.

¿Disfrutarla? No entendí nada de lo que me dijeron. O talvez un poco, me gustaba estar con ella y al final, aquí estoy.

–Sakura…

Le acaricie el cabello, estaba muy sedoso, su perfume se ha de quedar en mi camisa de seguro, olía tan bien, no culpo a Kabuto por interesarse en Sakura pero ella…ya tiene a otra persona, a mi. No lo culpo, pero no dejare que la vuelva a tocar.

"Baka", estaba mas que enojado.

Furioso, el estuvo tan cerca de haberla violado, sino fuera por que llegue a tiempo, no sabría que le habría hecho.

–Mi cerezo…

Tan hermosa e inocente, ella era perfecta, la quería para mi…pero ni siquiera se si siente algo por mi, con solo pensar en eso me molestaba, espero y no sea así.

–No te quiero perder...Sakura.

¿Perder? Ni siquiera la tengo y ya estoy hablando de perder, que tonto soy. Debo darme prisa en mostrarle lo que siento.

"Solo dos días", solo eso.

Solo dos estupidos días han pasado y ella ya me tiene loco, pero el miedo de no ser correspondido me atrasa…quisiera que volviéramos a ese jardín, que me acariciara el cabello como lo hizo antes.

"Baka…baka", eso es lo que soy.

La tengo aquí, durmiendo en mi pecho y ni un solo beso, mierda… ¿que tan cobarde soy? Espera un minuto… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy llorando? Si, lagrimas salían de mis ojos, no se por que sentía que sino le decía sobre mis sentimientos ella iba a desvanecerse.

"Miedo…", tenia miedo, talvez solo se comporte de esa manera por que yo la trato bien.

Solo una pregunta, ¿Por qué en los libros y películas se veía tan fácil decirle "te quiero" o "me gustas" a una persona? He visto a personas que lo hacen, no solo en las películas o series de televisión. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

–Gaara…

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

–Media hora solamente.

– ¿Media hora? Debo ir a clase…

–Tranquila, el director puso permiso para ambos.

– ¿Qué paso con Kabuto?

–No tengo idea, supongo que se fugo.

– ¿Se fugo?

–Eso pienso, no han venido a decir nada.

– ¿Y que hay con Ino y Hinata?

–Ellas vinieron antes, me dejaron a cargo de ti y se fueron a clase.

–Lo siento…

– ¿Por qué?

–Por meterte en esto, creo que solo soy una molestia.

– ¿Molestia? ¿Alguna vez te lo he dicho?

–No…

– ¿Entonces? No digas que eres una molestia, por que no lo eres.

–Eso me lo dices tú ahora…

– ¿Acaso antes de que me conocieras, alguien te lo dijo?

–No…

–Sakura, recuerdo haberte dicho que no sabes mentir.

–Bueno si…

– ¿Quién?

–Sasuke…

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–Desde que lo conozco me lo ha dicho, últimamente yo no.

– ¿Y eso?

–Le gusto…

–No, hablo de por que te lo decía.

–Bueno, siempre estaba ahí para el…sin importar que pasara.

– ¿Aja?

–Ahí estaba…pero el siempre me decía molestia, que lo estorbaba, que no servia para nada.

–Te creíste por lo visto.

–Bueno…es cierto.

–No Sakura, tu no eres una molestia.

–Pero Sasuke me lo ha dicho por mucho tiempo.

–No importa por cuanto tiempo, Sakura.

Ella se veía algo triste aun que algo tranquila.

–Tú no eres una molestia, no importa quien te lo diga, cuando te lo digan o cuantas veces te lo estén diciendo.

Bajo su mirada, se la tuve que levante.

–Tú nunca serás una molestia, ni para mí.

Le plante un beso en sus labios, eran suaves y del tamaño perfecto, igual que ella.

–Gaara...

–Shh…

–Gaara yo…

–Tranquila, no tienes que decirme nada en este momento.

Sus ojos jade eran hermosos, felicidad…eso era lo que vi.

–Duerme un poco mas, lo necesitas.

–Pero y si…

–No te preocupes, aquí estaré y nadie vendrá a molestarte.

–De acuerdo…

Me dio un beso tímido en los labios, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho nuevamente, comencé a acariciarle el cabello, color rosa, como las flores de Sakura.

"Que suerte la mía", estando aquí con ella.

De esta forma, no había nada de malo en el ambiente, luego note que había comenzado a llover. Ahí se fue nuestra oportunidad de ir al jardín o talvez se vaya mas tarde, tocaron la puerta.

–Adelante.

Se abrió, era el intendente.

– ¿Qué paso?

–El muchacho ese que la ataco se fue, con sus cosas.

–Bien…

– ¿Cómo esta ella?

–Mejor, se acaba de dormir otra vez.

–Hacen bonita pareja.

La mire de nuevo, solo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.


	8. Chapter 8

Narrador

El intendente se fue dejándolos solos, Gaara seguía acariciándole el cabello a Sakura.

"Te cuidare Sakura…lo prometo", se quedo dormido.

Después de las clases, Ino y Hinata llegaron a su habitación, encontrándose con Gaara y Sakura durmiendo.

– ¿Debemos despertarlos?

–No, es mejor que estén así.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas.

– ¡Ah!

Gritaron, haciendo que Gaara y Sakura despertaran.

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Sakura apenas estaba despertando pero ya estaba de mal humor.

– ¿Por qué gritan?

–Bueno, se veían muy lindos juntos.

–Lastima que tuvimos que despertarlos.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse, mientras Gaara y Sakura estaban algo molestos.

–Bueno, ya han llegado tus amigas, debo irme.

Antes de levantarse, le dio un beso en los labios a Sakura luego se fue.

– ¿No perdimos de algo?

– ¿Sakura-chan?

–Ni yo se…como explicarlo.

Ella estaba roja como un tomate, algo paso y ellas querían saber.

–Anda Sakura, ¡dinos!

– ¡No pasó nada!

Las chicas no estaban convencidas.

–O era algo malo y algo genial…

–Vamos Sakura, somos tus amigas.

–Bueno…

Ellas se le acercaron.

– ¡No puedo!

– ¡Sakura-chan!

– ¡Vamos frentezota, dilo!

–Gaara y yo nos besamos…

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Lo sabia!

Sakura estaba muy roja, no sabia como explicarles a sus amigas lo que sintió.

Después de un rato de hablar, la pelirrosa se puso al tanto con su tarea.

BUZZ, BUZZ

– ¡Tu celular Sakura-chan!

– ¿Quién es?

–Es de… ¡Gaara!

– ¿Gaara? Pásamelo

Le dieron el celular, ella vio en la pantalla: Nuevo Mensaje de Gaara

– ¿Qué dice?

–Espera, aun no lo veo.

Esperaron unos minutos, Ino era quien estaba más preocupada y ansiosa.

– ¿Y bien?

–Dice que la cita será a las 8:00 p.m. Kabuto ya no esta así todos podemos salir a cualquier hora.

– ¡Genial!

–Creo que yo me quedare aquí…

– ¿Por qué dices eso Hina-chan?

–Bueno…seguro Ino se con Sai y tu con Gaara y yo…

–Tu vendrás conmigo, Sai me dijo que Kiba vendrá con nosotros y nos queremos deshacer de el, ¿nos haces el favor?

–Pero Ino…

–Se que no eres buena hablando con los chicos Hinata, pero si puedes abrirle los ojos a quien sea.

Sakura le guiñó el ojo.

–Gracias…Sakura-chan.

– ¿Entonces vendrás?

–Claro…para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

–Apoyarse unas a las otras.

Comenzaron a reírse, ahora sin Kabuto los chicos y ellas podían salir a la hora que quisieran.

–Chicas…

– ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

– ¿Qué nos pondremos?

Sakura e Ino se miraron, a pesar de tanta ropa, no sabrían que ponerse.

Mientras las chicas hablaban sobre sus vestimentas, en otra habitación del edificio de los hombres todo era calmado y quieto.

–Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por que vendrás con migo?

–No tengo nada mejor que hacer, además no creo que a Ino le moleste que este con ustedes.

–Claro que se molestara, ni siquiera me ha respondido el mensaje que le mande hace mas de 3 horas.

–No tendrá saldo, bobo.

– ¡No comiences Kiba!

– ¡No estoy haciendo nada!

– ¿Por qué no mejor se callan? Me fastidian con su ruido.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no sales?

Gaara dejo de leer para mirar a Sai y Kiba, sus ojos turquesa se volvieron profundos y oscuros, era el mismo don que tenían sus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro.

–O podríamos callarnos…

–Si…es una buena opción, ¿cierto Gaara-kun?

–Mm.

Continuo leyendo su libro, pero su mente estaba por otro lado, pensando en cierta pelirrosa con la cual tendría una cita esa misma noche.

–Me iré a bañar, no toques mi celular Kiba.

– ¿Por qué me lo dices solo a mi?

–Por que Gaara esta ocupado, ¿no lo vez?

Sai entra al baño dejando solos a Kiba y Gaara.

–Esto es incomodo…

– ¿En serio? No pude notarlo.

Si, Gaara tenía un sentido del humor…diferente al de los demás.

– ¿Qué lees?

–Un libro…

–Eso ya lo se, ¿pero de que trata?

–Un niño que va solo al cementerio y encuentra a su difunta madre viva.

–De acuerdo… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sakura?

– ¿Por qué preguntas si tendré que responderte con algo parecido sabiendo que tu no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes a tu enamorada?

– ¿Qué?

–Olvídalo, tu cerebro es muy pequeño como para procesar esa pregunta.

–Me estas diciendo burro….

–Realmente pensaba en torpe, pero eso también es bueno.

– ¡Ah!

Kiba se lanzo a Gaara, parecía un niño.

–Kiba, intento leer.

– ¡Ayúdame con Hinata-chan!

–Dale un regalo y se lo explicas en papel.

–Pero quiero decirle de frente…

–Entonces cuando este distraída dale un beso y prepárate por si viene una bofetada.

–No eres amable conmigo Gaara…

–Si no lo soy con mis hermanos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré contigo?

– ¡Gaara-kun…!

–Primero suéltame y te digo.

– ¡Vale!

Kiba confiado se bajo de el y espero…espero y espero.

– ¿Gaara?

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Ibas a decirme…

– ¿Decirte que?

– ¡Gaara!

– ¡Bien, bien! Escucha, por lo que he visto, Hinata es una chica tranquila, muy sensible y tímida, tú debes acercarte a ella y darle a entender que la vez como mujer, no como amiga.

– ¿Y luego?

– ¿Qué no escuchaste? Debes darle a entender que la vez como una chica, una chica linda y hermosa la cual te gusta, así se ira acostumbrando a ti.

–Pero… ¿y sino le gusto?

–Kiba dios santo…tienes personalidad, un buen sentido del humor y eres…muy sentimental, eres perfecto para ella, ella lo sabrá.

– ¿Lo crees?

–Estoy seguro, ella se preocupa por todos, también lo hace por si misma, puedo saber que ella siente que a nadie quiere estar con ella cuando en realidad aquí estas tu quien puede hacerla feliz.

–No sabía…

–Hinata es una dulce chica, necesita que alguien la proteja, que vea por ella cuando necesite una mano, ella es la mejor opción para ti Kiba. O más bien dicho, la única opción que tienes…es ella

–Increíble...

–Puede que Sai u otro chico te de consejos para acercarte a las chicas, pero no todas son iguales, yo te estoy dando consejos para acercarte a Hinata, que te quede claro eso.

–Si me queda muy claro…pero mi falta de confianza me acaba…

–Hinata tiene confianza en ella misma, ¿Por qué tu no?

–Mi apariencia, ella es un ángel a comparación conmigo.

–Deja de balbucear, tu misma apariencia es lo que te destaca, es lo que te hace diferente a los demás Kiba. Ella es única, tú lo eres, Sai lo es, yo lo soy. Cada uno de nosotros nos identificamos por alguna tribu, apariencia, personalidad, orientación y ser. No temas reflejar lo que eres, a pesar de ser un tonto, tienes carisma, algo que buscan las chicas…algo que ella busca.

–Tienes razón…

–Claro que la tengo, eres todo un torpe.

–Dejando eso a un lado…tengo que recuperar todo ese tiempo que yo tenia miedo.

–Así se habla, Kiba.

– ¿Por qué Gaara, por que tenemos miedo?

–A ser rechazados por la sociedad, la cual apesta igual que tu pero así es.

–Te gusta insultarme.

–En efecto mi amigo colmilludo, pero no dejes que eso te desanime, todo lo contrario, debes fortalecerte.

Kiba estaba pensando en todo lo que le decía Gaara, era como su padre o un hermano mayor intentando animarlo después de un mal partido de fútbol o videojuego. Lo que lo llevo a pensar en una sola pregunta.

"¿Quién eres Gaara?", Kiba no había conocido a un chico así en toda su miserable vida, sentía que Gaara realmente lo entendía, curioso, por que así era.

–Ella puede irse sin que lo sepas…pero el miedo no.

"Tengo que deshacerme de el…del miedo", Kiba empezaba a entender.

–Gaara…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Cuando hablas así me das miedo, pareces un filósofo.

– ¡Con una mierda! ¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, descerebrado?

Gaara comenzó a golpear a Kiba con su libro.

– ¡Basta!

– ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!

–Pero uno idiota que esta enamorado…

Dejo de golpearlo.

– ¡Me esforzare por ella!

Gaara solo sonrió, aun que Kiba parecía algo inmaduro, entendía como debería tratar a otra persona, en especial a una chica.

–Gaara…

– ¿Qué?

–Arigato…

Cuando le agradecen de algo y sonríen, el suele no mirarlos, pero esta vez Gaara no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Kiba, su sonrisa era de pura felicidad, el era valiente, no como los otros idiotas que ya conocía.

"Kiba…tan frágil y fuerte a la vez…como ella", reconocía que Kiba era un buen sujeto para aliarse y formar una buena amistad, a pesar de ser algo torpe.

"¿Por qué es fácil para ellos sonreír sin temor?", miedo es lo que el tenia.

Mostrar una sonrisa ante el publico le aterraba, la sola idea de estar feliz le parecía peligroso…antes todo lo que el tenia era destruido por personas crueles, pero entendió con Kiba que…no debes dejar de luchar, no debes dejar de esforzarte por lo que mas quieres…que en este caso para el…era ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Saliendo del baño, Sai tomo sus cosas y se vistió, miro a Kiba que estaba pensando, miro a Gaara quien seguía leyendo.

–Kiba apurate si quieres venir conmigo.

–Claro, solo deja me doy una ducha y nos vamos.

Kiba entro al baño con sus cosas, Sai en verdad estaba preocupándose, no quería llegar tarde con Ino.

– ¿No vendrás con nosotros?

–Después de que Kiba termine, le dije a Sakura que llegaría a las 8:00 p.m.

–Bien…

El silencio solo fue cubierto por el sonido del agua, a Sai le molestaba tanto silencio.

– ¿De que hablaron ustedes dos?

–De nada.

– ¿En serio? Por que escuche que estabas golpeándolo.

Gaara dejo su libro para mirar a Sai, este se puso nervioso.

–Sobre cierta pelinegra.

Volvió a su libro, como sino hubiese hablado.

–Espero que Ino lleve a Hinata, así Kiba no andará con nosotros.

–Es mejor que estén los cuatro juntos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Será algo incomodo para ellos…

– ¿Mm?

–Hinata y Kiba.

–Ha, cierto.

– ¿Cómo vas con Sakura?

– ¿De que hablas?

–Vamos, saldrás con ella.

–Si, ¿eso que?

– ¿Son novios?

–Sai, apenas tenemos dos días de conocernos.

–Pero ha pasado mucho en esos dos días.

Gaara sonrojo y Sai pudo verlo.

–Ino me lo ha contado, tienes a Sakura pensando en ti todo tiempo.

–Bromeas.

–No lo hago, Sakura le dice todo a Ino y Hinata, Ino me lo dice a mí.

–Mm.

– ¿Quieres saber que cosas dice de ti?

–No.

–De acuerdo, iba a decirte algo importante sobre eso pero ya no lo haré.

– ¿Importante? ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿Quieres saberlo?

–Si…

–Bueno…por lo que Ino me contó, Sakura esta muy atenta a lo que tú hagas.

– ¿Así?

–Si, Sakura es alguien fuerte, inteligente y muy hermosa, pero es terca y tiene un carácter agresivo que aun no lo has visto.

–Continua

–Nosotros queremos a Sakura con alguien que le haga feliz, Sasuke es…bueno todos sabemos que es Sasuke, no hay otro chico en la universidad que puede estar con ella…solo tu.

– ¿Estas insinuando que conquiste a Sakura?

–Bueno, ¿ya la has besado no?

Gaara se puso rojo, Sai comenzó a reírse, no pensó que alguien tan serio como Gaara se pusiera de ese modo por una simple pregunta.

–Tomare eso como un si, bien, ella se dejo por que le gustas pero como dije…ella es terca y no quiere tener un novio por que "no tiene tiempo para perder".

–Se hace la fuerte…

–Exacto, aquí es donde entras tú. Tienes que hacerla ver lo contrario, que tener alguien especial no es perder tiempo.

– ¿Y cual es tu plan?

–Como ya podemos salir a cualquier hora, desde hoy saldremos.

– ¿Saldremos?

–Si, todos nosotros, necesitamos que ella vea que estar contigo es genial, eres igual de inteligente que ella, le gustas, ¿Qué mas quiere para darte el si?

– ¿Talvez pasar mas tiempo conociéndonos?

–Ahí lo tienes, la enamoras estas dos semanas que quedan.

– ¿En dos semanas, no te parece algo apresurado?

–Oye, el baile de primavera esta cerca. Tienes que invitarla, para esa fecha ella tiene que saberlo todo, tiene que ser tu novia.

–Sabes que me estas presionando, ¿cierto?

– ¡No me culpes, es Ino quien me presiona para presionarte a ti!

–Ahora veo por que…

–Son órdenes de más arriba Gaara, no quieres conocer a Ino molesta, mucho menos Sakura.

–Supongo que no…

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde irán esta noche?

–Al jardín, ¿Por qué?

–Digo, para que Hinata, Kiba, Ino y yo no arruinemos el momento.

–Idiota…

– ¡No me culpes, lo hago por Ino y Sakura! ¡No por ti!

–Eso es bueno de escuchar, Sai…

Rápido salio Kiba del baño con un suéter azul, camisa blanca, jeans azul marino, sus converse blancos y su piercing de la ceja izquierda.

–Oye Gaara, ¿Qué tal te hago una perforación?

–Ya tengo una.

– ¿En serio? No la veo.

–Perdí el piercing.

–A Sakura le gustan los chicos con perforaciones, ¿sabias?

–No.

– ¿Te hago una?

–No.

– ¡Vamos Gaara!

–Si Gaara, ¿Qué te dije hace un rato?

–No mencionaste nada que ver con perforaciones.

–No, pero ella tiene que ser tu novia.

–Con que hablando de Sakura, ¿he?

–Idiotas…

–Anda Gaara, solo será una.

– ¿Dónde era tu ultima perforación?

–En la ceja derecha.

–De acuerdo, vamos al baño los tres.

– ¿Qué?

–Te haré una perforación, además, necesito a Sai por si huyes.

– ¿Huir? ¿Me crees cobarde?

–Algo.

Kiba y Sai comenzaron a reírse, entonces notaron la gran aurora de Gaara.

– ¡Vale vale, pero entra ya!

–Bien…

Se puso de pie, no quería saber como Kiba iba hacerle la perforación, le daba miedo con solo saber que era Kiba quien lo haría.

– ¡Vamos!

Kiba jalo a Gaara al baño, ahí comenzó todo, solo tardaron unos minutos, Sai tomo algo de hielo.

–Si necesitas algo mas, dilo.

–Si, necesito que estés a lado de Gaara.

– ¿Por qué?

–Solo hazlo.

– De acuerdo.

Sai no le gustaba que Kiba hiciera sus cosas en el baño, iba a dejar sangre por seguro.

– ¿Ya o aun no?

–Oye, no tengo todo mi material, se tiene que dormir esta parte aun, así que quédate quieto.

–Me estoy arrepintiendo…

– ¿Por qué?

–Por que tú lo haces…

–Tranquilo, ¡no pasara nada más que una aguja por tu piel!

Silencio…silencio completo. Hasta parecía extraño que no había sonido alguno en una habitación muy ruidosa.

– ¡Ya esta!

– ¿En serio?

–Si, míralo.

–Nada mal Kiba.

–Toma Gaara.

Le paso el espejo, Gaara miro la perforación que Kiba le había hecho en el labio, luego miro su ceja derecha, un nuevo piercing. Ambos eran color plata, el de la ceja tenía pequeños picos, mientras el del labio era más simple.

–Gracias Kiba

–Por nada, cuando quieras otro, me avisas.

–Si, claro…

–Bueno es hora de irnos, Kiba.

–Vale, recuerda Gaara, si besas a Sakura, ten cuidado que no te lo jale, apenas lo hice así que esta fresco, no quieres lastimarte.

–Lo tendré en mente.

–Bien, ¡nos vemos luego!

Los dos chicos dejaron a Gaara, quien aun estaba mirándose al pequeño espejo.

"Espero a Sakura le guste…"

– ¿Qué mierda digo?

Ya estaba pensando en ella, necesitaba su aprobación.

–Sakura…

Entro al baño, encendió la regadera, el agua estaba lo suficiente caliente para el, se desvistió, entro para que el agua bajara, tomo el shampoo, se puso un poco, comenzó a jugar con su cabello, después de lavarlo bien, agarro el jabón y lo paso por todo el cuerpo hasta que hiciera algo de espuma, de nuevo cayo el agua y la espuma se fue.

"Eso fue refrescante…"

Apago la regadera, tomo la toalla y la enredó por su cintura. Salio del baño y busco que ponerse. Encontró una camisa de red negra, tomo unos bóxer rojos, pantalón negro, unos tines color gris, sus botas y su capa color vino.

–Mi cabello es un desastre…

Se miro por unos minutos en el espejo, luego comenzó a reírse.

–Para nada…esta bien así.

Entonces empezó a buscar su celular, que no tenía idea donde lo dejo.

–Mierda, odio ese celular.

Busco debajo su cama, luego debajo de su almohada, ahí estaba, lo encendió y le sonrió al fondo de pantalla.

"Linda como siempre…"

Era una foto de Sakura, la había sacado de su perfil de la red social.


	10. Chapter 10

Puso su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, salio al edificio de las mujeres, de pronto vio a los chicos ahí con ellas.

– ¡He Gaara!

Kiba estaba saltando de un lado a otro, era un chico muy extrovertido, a cambio Sai, era mas relajado que el.

– ¿Qué hay?

Entonces vio que detrás de las chicas, estaba Sakura, su cabello estaba en dos colas de caballo, una minifalda negra, mayones de red, zapatillas con tacón mediano, blusa negra con un lindo escote que mostraba algo mas del busto, aretes de cruz, delineador negro, uñas verde oscuro, un pequeño dibujo en forma de mariposa hecho cerca del ojo izquierda con delineador liquido.

–Nosotros debemos irnos, nos vemos mas tarde Gaara.

–Claro.

Las otras chicas no lucían mal, Ino con un vestido corto, color rosa, pulseras color plata, zapatillas blancas de plataforma, delineador liquido, cabello suelto, arracadas, mascara para pestañas, labios rosa, uñas negras. Hinata con una falda blanca sobre las rodillas, blusa roja, zapatillas rojas tacón alto, mascara para pestañas, delineador líquido, uñas rojas, y su cabello en una alta cola de caballo.

– ¿Nos vamos también?

–Si…

Después de un rato caminando, se dieron cuenta que no solo eran ellos los que estaban ahí, había más parejas, mas personas disfrutando de estar afuera sin que les dijeran nada.

–Al parecer todos están alegres.

–En efecto.

Continuaron su camino al jardín de la universidad, suerte no había nadie ahí, habían luces para las flores pero nadie mas que ellos dos estaban ahí. Sin darse cuenta, se sentaron bajo el árbol de Sakura.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mejor gracias…

–Kabuto no volverá, el sabe lo que puede suceder.

– ¿De que hablas Gaara?

–Conozco a Kabuto desde pequeño.

– ¿En serio?

–Si…era novio de mi hermano mayor y mi niñero.

– ¿Tu hermano es…?

–Si…eso a mi no me molesta pero a nuestros padres algo.

– ¿Y como termino Kabuto aquí?

–Kabuto hizo algo indebido.

– ¿Cómo que? Bueno…si quieres decirme.

–Yo solo tenía 15 años cuando hizo el error…Kankuro lo odia por eso.

– ¿Pero que fue?

–Algo…algo estupido.

– ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

– ¿Mis padres?

–Si, ¿Qué dijeron?

–Ellos no dijeron nada, solo contrataron a otro niñero, Kankuro termino con Kabuto y nunca mas supimos de el.

– ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Lo que haya hecho Kabuto estaba mal, debieron hacer algo con el.

–A mis padres no les gusta el escándalo, por eso solo lo despidieron, le dieron su último pago, a nosotros nunca nos dijeron que lo olvidaríamos, nosotros mismos nos consolábamos entre los tres.

–Eso es lindo…

– ¿Qué es lindo?

–Que se apoyen entre ustedes…

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Es bueno sentir que alguien confía en ti, te aman, te apoyan…

–Sakura, ¿eres hija única?

–La verdad si…bueno eso se podría decir.

– ¿Por qué?

–Mis padres adoptaron a una niña, le dieron el apellido, después que termine la preparatoria, yo solo era la hija mayor, que debía hacer el bien y depender de si misma.

– ¿La consentían a ella?

–Si…mientras yo tenia que ver como le hacia para entrar a una universidad, como Naruto era mi mejor amigo, su padre fue el cuarto Hokage de aquí, Naruto le hablo a su padre sobre mi situación, el me presento con Lady Tsunade, quien ahora es la que gobierna Konoha, me dio una beca para entrar a esta universidad donde su amigo Jiraya, era el director.

Hubo un silencio maldito, Sakura estaba llegando al fondo, Gaara podía sentir como ella estaba cayendo poco a poco, había algo de tensión en el aire.

–Le hicieron mas caso a mi hermana adoptiva que a mi…su primera y verdadera hija, me aman pero no lo demuestran así.

–Sakura…

–No entiendo, ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¡Yo acepte tener una hermana adoptiva! ¡Siempre quise una hermana pero que fuera igual el amor para las dos!

–Sakura…

– ¡Todo le va bien a ella mientras yo tengo que estar aquí estudiando por que ella no quiere! ¡Estoy mejor aquí sin ellos!

– ¡Sakura!

– ¿Qué?

–Estas gritando.

–Lo siento…

–Debes calmarte Sakura, entiendo que pasas por algo difícil, pero no digas ese tipo de tonterías.

– ¿Cuáles?

–De que estas mejor sin ellos, son tus padres.

–Lo se…lo se.

– ¿Quieres un helado?

– ¿Helado?

–No quiero que pienses en tus padres por toda esta noche, quiero despejar tu mente.

–Bien…

–Vamos entonces.

El la tomo de la mano, caminaron fuera del jardín, mientras caminaban notaron que la gente alrededor, se percataron que ambos iban de la mano, vieron a Sakura, quien seguía triste, en cambio Gaara, estaba algo mas serio.

–Están empezando a murmurar…

– ¿Te molesta?

–No pero…no quiero que digan cosas que no son.

– ¿Cómo que?

–Bueno…que tú y yo…andamos.

– ¿Por qué?

–No soy una chica que le guste tener novio…

–Puedo notarlo.

Llegaron a la cafetería, pidieron dos helados, uno de fresa y el otro limón.

–No pensé que te gustaran los helados.

–Desde pequeño, mas los de fresa.

Pero este helado se parecía mucho al cabello de Sakura, dándole a ella otra idea.

– ¿Hay algún problema con que tengas novio?

– ¿He?

Estaban ya afuera del edificio y llegaron a una banca para sentarse.

– ¿Si te molesta tener novio?

–La verdad no se…es que no me sirven de mucho.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Hacen que pierda tiempo, yo tengo que hacer mis tareas, tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con alguien, esa persona no me serviría de nada, ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer mis cosas con un novio encima?

–Vaya, ¿lo dices por Deidara?

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?

Gaara se rió un poco con recordar quien le había dicho eso.

–Un pájaro.

–Gaara…

–Entonces si es cierto, es por el que andas diciendo eso.

–Bueno…

–Sakura, esto ya es mucho para mi pero tengo que decírtelo.

– ¿Decirme que?

–En estos días, me doy cuenta que me gustas. Solo saber que piensas que tener un novio es una pérdida de tiempo, me hace pensar que eres arrogante.

Al principio Sakura solo quería tirarle el helado en la cara, pero el tenia razón, ella se creía mucho más que todos.

–Eres terca y arrogante, Sakura.

Ella solo bajo la mirada, nadie le había dicho eso, la única persona que se atrevió a gritarle sus verdades era Hinata, y eso era para sorprenderse.

–Son algunas razones por lo cual me gustas.

Le levanto la mirada, ella estaba algo roja, el era la segunda persona quien le decía que era terca y arrogante, talvez solo eso necesitaba, unos gritos, la verdad, todo en su cara para que lo notara.

–Gaa…

Antes de poder decir algo, el pelirrojo ya estaba besándola pelirrosa, sintiendo el sabor a limón del helado, introdujo su lengua lentamente para no asustarla, ella accedió, después de unos segundos, el se separo de ella.

–Te demostrare que esto no es una perdida de tiempo.

–Gracias Gaara, en verdad gracias por interesarte en mi pero yo no estoy para tener novio. Por lo menos no ahora.

–Puedo verlo, pero solo deja que este cerca de ti…me gustas…Sakura.

–Lo se…

– ¿Y tu?

– ¿Y yo que?

– ¿Te gusto?

–Yo…

–No tienes que responder ahora, sino quieres.

–No es eso sino que…

–Tranquila, como te dije. No tienes que responder ahora…talvez otro día…en otro momento.

–Gaara…

–Será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a tu habitación, se hace tarde.

–Cierto…

–Tienes que dormir, mañana es miércoles.

Comenzaron a caminar, en todo el camino no dijeron nada, ni siquiera estaban tomados de la mano esta vez.

"Me ha dicho terca y arrogante y se sale con la suya", había dicho mas que eso.

El le dijo sus sentimientos, solo eran dos días que se conocían, pero ambos estaban solos, solos en el sentido que ellos estaban deprimidos aun por lo que les había pasado. ¿Quién diría que Sakura también sufría? Una chica Metalera/Gótica, con excelentes calificaciones y buenos amigos, no…a ella le faltaba más el amor de sus padres que la cambiaron por la hija adoptiva que ahora tienen en casa.

"No se si hizo bien…o hizo mal", Sakura seguía pensando en su hermana.

Sino fuese por ella, ni siquiera hubiese conocido a Temari, Kankuro…y mucho menos a Gaara. Quien la había salvado de Kabuto, quien estaba ahí apoyándola, protegiéndola, queriéndola, solo el.

"Ahora me pregunto…si en verdad a pesar que se robo el amor de mis padres, la acepto en mi familia", era algo difícil para ella, pensar en su hermana adoptiva.

La verdad, ella era mas feliz ahí en la universidad sin sus padres, pero claramente sus padres seguían amándola igual, pero solo lo demostraban muy pocas veces.

Ahora Sakura estaba preguntándose, ¿en verdad ella tiene la culpa de esto? Si, claro que si, solo sonrió, pensando que todo fue por ella.

"Shina…", su hermana era cuatro años menor que ella, antes, ella esperaba que se fuera de su vida, pero no se podía evitar, eran hermanas, talvez no de sangre, pero si por sentimiento, aun que Shina fuera mas presumida que la misma Sakura.

"La familia Haruno", eran muy conocidos por eso, presumidos y orgullosos.

–Bien ya estamos aquí en el edificio, creo que será mejor que yo te deje desde aquí.

–Gaara…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Quiero que vayas a dejarme hasta mi habitación…

–Pero Sakura…

–Ya no hay nadie que te prohíba estar aquí después de las 9:00 p.m. Gaara.

– ¿Segura?

–Si…además tú sabes cual es.

–Bien, vamos entonces.

Seguían callados, pero ya no era tan molesto, ella sonreía y el estaba algo extrañado, ¿en que pensaba?

"Los Haruno no son, para nada predecibles", pensó el mientras la veía sonreírle al suelo.

El le gustaba cuando sonreía, la quería ver feliz siempre, pero el quería ser la razón por la cual ella sonreía, quería ser su felicidad.

"Nunca mas estarás sola…nunca mas perderás tu tiempo, Sakura", seria algo difícil hacer que cambiara de opinión, ¡Pero que diablos, el igual era terco!

Iba insistir hasta que ella le dijera que si, el no aceptaría un no como respuesta, no, no lo haría, mas aun sabiendo que sus hermanos y el vinieron para una nueva vida, seguramente el la haría con Sakura, la única chica con quien el sentía algo.

–Habitación #130, aquí estamos Sakura.

–Gracias Gaara…

El estaba por irse pero ella lo jalo y le dio un tímido beso en los labios, al separarse Gaara estaba rojo y sorprendido, ella no lo habría hecho por su cuenta pero lo hizo. Ella entro a la habitación, Gaara se fue aun sorprendido, pero sonriendo.

"Arigato…Gaara"


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura narra

Esta noche ya era bastante rara, primero le digo a Gaara sobre mi hermana adoptiva y luego le doy un beso, no se que pasa conmigo… ¡estoy perdiendo la cabeza! ¡Si es eso! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

"Mierda, ¿ahora que se supone que haré?", todo me da vueltas.

Seguía pensando en el beso, esto ya se iba mas aya de mis manos, no podía tener un novio, ahora no…por lo menos aun no. Si, tengo las mejores calificaciones de la universidad sin mencionar las de Hinata, su primo y algunos otros cerebros, pero vamos, ¡estoy perdiendo la cabeza por un chico!

"¿Se supone que eso es normal?", todo estaba de cabeza, igual que yo.

¡Estoy perdiendo la razón! Debo enfocarme en mis estudios no en Gaara…pero como hacer eso… ¿si solo se la pasa ahí a mi lado? Ya era difícil, por mas que me hacia la fuerte…no puedo lograrlo con el, es como si en realidad me entendiera y es por eso que puedo hablar libremente con el.

"¿Era eso?", ¿era por que talvez podía hablar con el sin juzgarme?

Talvez era por que realmente me sentía cómoda con el, no me pedía mucho solo una oportunidad, solo eso. Pero eso mismo me daba miedo, ¿y si iba hacer lo mismo que Deidara? Desde entonces no sabia confiar de esa manera.

–Al parecer Hinata e Ino no han llegado.

"Me bañare, ya es algo tarde", mire al reloj, eran las 10:00 pm.

Entre al baño, me quite la ropa, encendí el grifo y el agua comenzó a bajar, se sentía deliciosa, entonces mi mente se aclaro.

"Solo tengo que ver hasta donde quiere llegar", eso era, si esto es una trampa, puedo jugarlo yo también pero sino lo es…lo aceptare.

O mas bien eso es lo que planeo, a la mera hora no se que pasara, espero no meter la pata en esta semana, quiero ver que tan caballeroso es conmigo hasta el baile.

–Miedo…

Si eso era, miedo por seguir mi plan, caer a sus pies para luego darme cuenta que solo fui un juego para el, genial. Debo concentrarme no debo pensar en cosas.

De pronto escuche la puerta abrirse, escuche voces, eran las chicas, venían platicando de algo, o mas bien dicho de alguien, era algo notable por como Ino le decía las cosas a Hinata.

Yo no era como ninguna de ellas dos, Ino es casi como la versión femenina de Naruto, extrovertida, sociable y guapa, o si…Ino era muy bonita, la típica chica rubia de ojos azules con buen cuerpo que todos quisieran tener.

"Dios…"

Pero Hinata, ella es mas tranquila, relajada, se lleva las cosas con calma, cuando éramos niñas, nadie le hacia caso, pero ahora todos quieren estar con ella pero lo niega. Su cara angelical no podría ser mejor, bueno, lo sobre pasaba su cuerpo.

Y yo pues…un minuto… ¿Qué tengo yo? Nada, solo soy una frentona nerd, entre metalera y gótica, ni se lo que soy, pero no me ayudaba en nada mi carácter tampoco. ¿Entonces que era yo? ¿Por qué Gaara se fijaría en mí? Si, mi cuerpo ha desarrollado bastante, por que antes era tan plana, que parecía una…

"Una tabla", si eso.

Pero ahora se notaba mis pechos, que a veces quería ocultar, mis piernas ya no solo eran algo largas, sino también obtuvieron forma, mas cadera y mas cabello para taparme la frente, era una universitaria, me veía como tal pero…no era tan bonita como mis amigas, no como ellas, Ino y Hinata.

La verdad si tengo algo te estilo, Gaara seria mi novio si solo supiera si esto es verdad, soy bonita, eso era, confianza, algo que nunca pude tener fácilmente pero ahora si lo tengo, solo eso necesitaba, un buen baño para pensar y aclarar mis pensamientos.

"A veces soy tan torpe", sin mencionar, terca.

Me complicaba la vida, debería hacer esto seguido, creo que no saldría del baño en meses, pero eso ya es exageración. Ahora me objetivo era Gaara, saber la verdad y aceptar la realidad, esta realidad que a veces es cruel y a veces es dulce.

–Solo necesito calmarme y llenarme de alegría…

Uno podría caer ante mi sonrisa, alguien cayo, pero no por mi sonrisa. Sino por lo que era yo, ese alguien, era Gaara Sabaku, no era un chico cual quiera, es hijo de la familia Sabaku, los que gobiernan Suna. Pero a mi me da igual quien es, el punto aquí es…el se dio cuenta de mi ser.

Salí del baño y vi a mis amigas quitándose sus accesorios.

–Vaya Sakura, llegaste temprano.

– ¿Temprano?

–Ino quiere decir que no tardaste mucho con Gaara.

–Estaba algo cansada así que le pedí que me trajera aquí.

– ¡Que lindo!

– ¿No se quejo de tu terquedad?

–Ino…

– ¿Qué?

–Cierra la boca y báñate.

Me puse una playera que decía "Therion" y un mini short negro, parecía que solo llevaba la playera puesta, solté mi cabello ya que aun seguía mojado, encendí la secadora mientras Ino y Hinata entraban al baño.

"Donde esta…", el peine, mierda, no se donde lo dejo.

–Ino, ¿Dónde dejaste el peine?

– ¡En mi cama!

Mire a su cama, cerca de su almohada, Ino amaba peinarse casi como amaba a Sai, lo tome y comencé a cepillarme, mi cabello era largo, muy suave y olía bien, pasaba una y otra vez mis dedos entre el, recuerdo cuando estaba en la preparatoria y Karin me había cortado el cabello con sus amigas, zorra.

–Listo.

Me vi al espejo, no entendía por que me peinaba si en la mañana estaría todo hecho una bola, pero tal vez no, a veces así era.

"Baka…", sonreí al verme, era una joven muy inteligente y bonita, segura de si misma, nada en comparación con la chica que estaba en la secundaria y preparatoria, ya era alguien mas, había cambiado sin darme cuenta, enfrente de mis propios ojos.

– ¡Te digo que si llega a besarte, te lastimara con esos colmillos puntiagudos!

De pronto la calma, tranquilidad y silencio se había desvanecido, genial.

– ¡Pero es muy pronto para decir esas cosas Ino!

– ¡Claro que no Hinata, ese chico te sacara la sangre un día!

– ¿De que tanto están hablando?

–De Inuzuka.

– ¿Kiba? ¿Qué hay con el?

–Al parecer esta interesado en Hinata pero alguien lo niega.

Hinata en ese instante no dijo nada, solo pudimos ver su sonrojo, entonces se me vino a la mente una idea.

–Una semana.

– ¿He?

–Una semana te doy para averiguarlo, Hinata.

– ¿Pero por que? Digo…yo no debo…no soy así.

–Recuerdo que me habías dicho algo sobre esto, Hina-chan.

–Sakura… ¡no me hagas esto!

–Lo siento, debes hacerlo, si lo hago yo, hazlo tu.

– ¿He? ¿De que me perdí?

– ¿Entonces Hinata?

–Pero es que a mi me da pena hacer ese tipo de cosas…

–No se de que están hablando pero…sea lo que sea tienes que hacerlo.

– ¿También tu Ino-chan?

Duramos un rato convenciendo a Hinata sobre ello, entonces ella y yo le tuvimos que explicar a Ino lo que pasaba, ese momento en que Hinata me había gritado, ella no estaba así que no era mala idea decirle sobre ello, aun que fuera algo vergonzoso ya que nadie que no fuera mi madre me había gritado, ni siquiera ella me decía mis verdades de esa forma.

– ¡No puedo creer que la gran Haruno se deje gritar por una Hyuuga!

–Cállate Ino baka

– ¡No! ¡Frentezota!

– ¿Qué dijiste Ino puerca?

Creo que nunca me cansare de insultar de esta manera a Ino, aun que nos molestábamos, mayormente todo esto era un juego, nos divertíamos haciéndolo, y es que mas lo hacíamos por Hinata, ella no lo gustaba vernos pelear.

"Hinata…", si era ella quien mas nos daba risa.

Es tan fuerte sin que ella lo sepa, eso me agrada de ella, recuerdo aquella vez que aun éramos niñas y la defendí de Karin cuando le dijo que nunca iba a ser bonita, claro, ahora ella no podía decirle nada. Maldita Karin, siempre se metía en nuestras vidas, por lo menos no estamos en las mismas clases, según ella será abogada pero no creo que sepa hacer otra que sacar dinero y andar de zorra.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Karin siempre fue cruel con nosotras, al menos con Hinata y conmigo, con Ino no tanto por que ella tenia con que defenderse de chica, yo apenas terminando la primaria descubrí mi carácter, en la secundaria lo practique mucho, era mi otro yo…mi inner.

"Inner…", no he hablado con ella desde que terminamos la preparatoria, nadie me entiende mas que ella por que…soy yo, soy una psicópata por dentro, a veces lo pienso así, por que con ella pensaba en todo, pero ahora que soy "madura", no la he escuchado, como si ella solo desapareció de mi vida, pero no…yo se que no.

Ella es la que me impulsa desde donde ella este, yo lo se.

– ¿Sakura nos estas escuchando?

– ¿Ha?

– ¿No me digas que estas pensando en Gaara o si?

¿En Gaara? No, sino en mi misma, ya tenía mucho Gaara por un día.

–No, estaba pensando en las cosas que hacíamos antes, cuando estábamos en la primaria, en la secundaria y preparatoria.

–Yo aun recuerdo cuan molesta era la zorra de Karin.

–Ino, no debes referirte a ella así.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Debo recordarte que ella te dijo fea junto con Sakura más de una vez?

Si era cierto, Karin siempre que podía molestarnos, lo hacia, era tan cruel que una vez hizo llorar a Hinata una vez, eso nunca se lo perdone, Hinata si, pero ella es muy tierna, inocente y buena como para no hacerlo.

– ¡Vamos Hinata, te hizo llorar!

–Pero la perdone.

– ¡Y aun así molesta!

–Ella ya sabrá que lo que hace esta mal.

– ¡Dios mío! ¡Sakura ayúdame con Hinata a que ella entienda que debe hacer pagar a esa zorra por todo lo que nos hizo!

–No Ino, Hinata tiene razón, algún día sabrá lo que hace y el karma ira por ella.

–Sabes Sakura, te estas convirtiendo en una doble de Hinata, claro, con ojos jade y cabello de pastel.

–No te burles de mi cabello Ino.

–No lo hago, ¡pero parece!

–Solo cierra la boca y duerme.

Una vez llegue a odiar mi cabello, eso fue en la primaria, me decían fenómeno, todos de otro color mas normal, todos menos yo, hasta que llego un chico de cabello verde, Ryku era su nombre, era alto, pálido, casi no hablaba, un día se enfrento a un chico que me molestaba por mi cabello, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, después de la primaria, nunca mas supe de el…ni pude agradecerle por lo que hizo por mi.

–Oye Sakura, ¿ya no has tenido noticias en ese chico verdad?

– ¿Cuál chico?

–En ese chico de cabello verde, no recuerdo bien su nombre.

–Sino me equivoco, su apellido era Hyuuga.

–Supongo que si Hinata, tenia ojos iguales a los tuyos.

– ¿No el apellido Hyuuga es de una sola familia?

–Si, pero no es mi primo ni nada, no es pariente, ¿Por qué Saku-chan?

–Preguntaba…

–Su nombre era Ryku, ¿no?

– ¡Cierto! ¡Era ese chico alto, cabello verde, piel pálida con un parche en el ojo izquierdo! ¡El que te defendió!

–Si, Ryku Hyuuga, pero entonces sino era un familiar tuyo, ¿Qué era?

–Mi padre me dijo una vez que Ryku no es hijo de ninguno de mis tíos, no hijo biológico.

– ¿Entonces uno de tus tíos se caso con alguien que ya lo tenia?

–Si, la madre de Ryku tenia también nuestro mismo color de ojos y era de cabello verde, por eso algunos pensaron que mi tío la embarazo y tuvieron que casarse.

–Bueno, mañana sigues contando, debemos dormir.

–Si, Ino tiene razón.

Entramos a nuestras camas, entonces al instante me llego un mensaje, al menos estaba en silencio, mire la pantalla, era de Temari.

"¿Qué querrá?", entones lo abrí.

Temari:

En una semana es el cumpleaños de Gaara, solo quise que supieras, buenas noches.


	12. Chapter 12

Una semana después

En la ultima semana de clases muchas cosas han pasado, mayormente son causa de los hermanos Sabaku.

Miércoles

Al llegar al edificio de los chicos encontramos a Shikamaru y Kankuro peleando, Shikamaru estaba en el suelo, Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto los separaron, no tenia la idea del por que hacían todo eso, hasta que Kankuro hablo.

– ¡No permitiré que le veas la cara de tonta a mi hermana!

– ¡Ya te dije que solo fue un error!

– ¡A la mierda con tu error y tus problemas!

Estaban hablando de Temari, quien por suerte estaba en clases y no con nosotras, Shikamaru se quedo callado un momento, un supo que decir, ni yo sabia que decir en un momento así, era tonto, acaso… ¿el le estaba prometiendo algo falso?

–Gomen...

– ¿Ha?

–Gomen nasai

Entonces así era, Shikamaru era atractivo, no para mí pero lo era, quien diera que tuviera ese secreto. Algo parecido a Karin pero aun mucho peor.

–Baka…

Kankuro jaló a Shikamaru de la playera y le dio un abrazo, no era tan extraño, pero al parecer Kankuro estaba perdonándolo, ¿Cómo? Ni idea, a veces pienso que los chicos son mas difíciles de entender que nosotras.

–Ya, ustedes, ¡largo! ¡El show termino!

Kankuro volvió a si, dejo de ser el chico cariñoso, entonces corrió a todos, hable con los chicos sobre el cumpleaños de Gaara después de eso.

– ¡Nada mal Haruno!

– ¿Pero le gustan las fiestas no?

–Si, conozco mi hermano, tal vez no lo parezca pero le agradan esas cosas, aun.

–Bien, entonces nos vemos luego.

Habíamos planeado una fiesta sorpresa al estilo de Gaara, seria especial ya que cumpliría 20 años, y eso solo se cumple una vez en la vida. Todo el resto del día, no salio tan mal como pensaba.

Jueves

En la clase de Kakashi todo iba como siempre, aburrido claro, pero algo raro había visto, Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados, juntos, sin discutir ni nada parecido, solo hablaban, se pasaban notas, sonreían.

El timbre se escucho, salí con las chicas a la cafetería, como teníamos tarea solo pedimos jugo y arroz. Gaara llego con Naruto y Kankuro con Sasuke.

– ¿Qué hay chicas?

Kankuro tomo asiento junto a Temari, Gaara llego a mi lado dejando a Naruto y Sasuke juntos.

–Tarea, ¿puedes ayudarnos?

Claro, Ino siempre decía algo parecido cuando encontraba alguna persona para que le hiciera la tarea, esta vez Sai no pudo por que el aun estaba en clase, dios lo bendiga si llega a casarse con Ino.

– ¿De que trata?

–Pues…realmente no lo se.

–Pero Ino, esta muy fácil, solo son las reglas de lo que debe hacer uno antes de una operación.

–Ya, pero Kakashi-sensei lo quiere por escrito y que sean las correctas, ¿sabes que eso lo dijo al principio del semestre cierto?

–Aun así es fácil.

–A menos que tengas el cerebro de Ino.

– ¡Oye!

A Kankuro le encantaba molestar a la gente, se notaba, mientras estos dos tontos discutían, vi a Sasuke y Naruto irse, no mencionaron nada, antes que dieran la espalda, los vi sonreír, a los dos. Eso si era buena señal…entonces ellos eran mas que…amigos.

En fin, terminando las clases fuimos a nuestra habitación, antes de que pudiéramos entrar llego una pelirroja con lentes.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí, Karin?

–Tranquilas, solo vine a dejar unos folletos, habrán concursos de todo tipo antes del baile, si entras en varios es muy probable que te nombren rey o reina, así que si quieren pueden llegar.

– ¿Nos estas invitando?

–No, solo hago mi trabajo.

– ¿Invitándonos?

–Ya dije que no, solo les estoy entregando los folletos por si quieren ir.

–Ha, gracias Karin.

–Si como sea, no se pongan tan cómodas que no somos amigas.

Karin era…una serpiente venenosa, si, eso era, escupía todo lo malo de ella, pero lo hacia por que solo esta insegura, nerviosa, eso hacen las serpientes, escupen el veneno por que están enfrente a una amenaza.

Entramos leyendo los folletos, era impresionante todo lo que había en el, los concursos, actividades, fotos, en fin, era distinto a lo del año anterior.

– ¿Y si entramos a un concurso?

– ¿Quieres ser la reina del baile no es cierto?

– ¿Cómo supiste Sakura?

–No se, adivine.

Mentira, era claro que eso quería ella.

Ino fue la reina el año anterior, cuando éramos niñas, siempre ganaba premios por la mas bonita de la de escuela, pero ahora estamos en la universidad y este seria nuestro ultimo año aquí, después a trabajar con Kakashi-sensei.

Viernes

Iba en camino a la habitación de Gaara con Temari, en eso se nos acerco Neji, el chico mas inteligente de la universidad, primo de Hinata.

– ¿No han visto a Tenten?

–Se supone que ella debe estar con Ino y Hinata en el concurso de pasteles.

–Ha, vale.

–Veo que sigues mis consejos, Neji-kun.

–Si…tenía algo de pena a principio pero ya estoy familiarizándome.

–Me alegra oír eso Neji, nos vemos después.

–Si, gracias.

Neji se fue alejando algo sonrojado, estaba algo nervioso pero no sabia por que.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Neji

–Ha, no es nada. Solo le estoy dando consejos sobre como acercarse a Tenten.

– ¿Entonces Tenten es de su agrado?

–Hai, nadie lo notaba pero yo si, pude verlo por que así era antes, me gustaba alguna persona pero nadie lo sabia.

– ¿Y que le dijiste?

–Que la invitara a participar en el concurso de baile, Neji a pesar de ser un cerebro, es un buen bailarín.

–Apuesto a que si.

–Hablando de baile, ¿ya te invito Gaara?

– ¿Ha?

–Al baile, ¿ya te invito?

–No…aun no.

–Dale tiempo, es algo tímido después de todo.

Llegamos y tocamos la puerta, en seguida se abrió, era Sai.

– ¿Qué pasa chicas? ¡Ha, Sakura-chan!

–Si viniste por Gaara, el esta bañándose, no se si quieres esperar o venir mas tarde.

–Ah…

–Vamos a esperarlo.

– ¡Temari-chan! No te había visto.

–Idiota.

Entramos y nos quedamos un rato, de mientras Kiba salio y nos dejo con Sai, este se puso a jugar video juegos.

– ¿No haces otra que jugar eso?

–Si, tarea.

–No tonto, hablo de actividad.

–Leo libros con Gaara.

–Ah, que más da.

De pronto ella giro y comenzó a saltar.

– ¡Señor Café!

– ¿Ha?

– ¡Aun lo tiene!

– ¿Qué dices?

– ¡Gaara aun tiene Señor Café!

No sabia de lo que me hablaba hasta que vi al oso.

– ¡Huele!

Me restregó el oso en la cara, olía a…café. Lo cual era raro pero no tanto ya que su nombre era ese, ¿tenia el olor incluido o que onda?

–Huele a café.

– ¡Si, por eso se llama Señor Café!

Temari abrazaba al oso como una pequeña niña, no se si era mi imaginación o no pero creí haber visto sus ojos rojos, como si fuera a llorar, ¿tan importante es? Se acostó un rato en la cama de Gaara, en silencio, seguía abrazando al oso, yo solo me senté en la alfombra.

"Ese oso vale oro para Temari", en un pequeño rato ella se quedo dormida.

–Oye Sai, ¿Dónde esta mi toalla?

Volví a la puerta del baño, ahí estaba Gaara, envuelto en una toalla color crema.

–Kiba la llevo a la lavandería, el había usado la tuya.

Entonces Gaara se quedo mudo, me había visto y a Temari también, el estaba afuera del baño aun con gotas cayendo de su cabello y cuerpo, la toalla estaba cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo. Note un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Gaara.

SLAM!

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos Gaara había cerrado la puerta, Sai volvió para ver que pasaba, todo en silencio.

– ¿Qué paso?

"Gaara…en una toalla, es fue lo que paso", aun tenia la imagen en mi mente.

– ¿Sakura-chan?

–Sai…

– ¿Qué ocurre amigo?

– ¿Puedes traerme algo de ropa?

– ¿Por qué?

Entonces el volvió a nosotras, Temari se despertó por el sonido de la puerta.

–Ha…entiendo.

Sai tomo unas prendas, toco la puerta, se abrió y Gaara lo jalo con todo hacia dentro.

Hubo un silencio, entonces Sai pudo salir, normal, continuo jugando video juegos, luego llego Kiba y entro a su cama para dormir, o eso parecía, solo andaba jugando con su celular.

"Esto es incomodo", aun que Temari estuviera despierta, ella también estaba jugando con su celular, entonces no tuve mas que hacer lo mismo. Luego escuche la puerta abrirse, Gaara salio vestido con pantalón negro entubado, una playera negra que estaba algo ajustado y sus perforaciones.

–Siento lo de hace un rato…

–No hay problema…no vi nada.

Si claro, lo vi en alta definición todavía. Vi que se puso sus botas negras, luego un arete de cruz invertida color plata en su oreja izquierda.

–Veo que aun conservas al Señor Café.

–Mm.

–Lo sigues queriendo igual, ¿no?

–Deja de molestarme, Temari-san.

–Bueno dejando eso a un lado, ¿nos vamos? El concurso de cocina empezara en unos minutos y Chouji nos espera.

Chouji era uno de los jueces, nadie podía superarlo haciendo comida.

El no solo estaba estudiando para ser Doctor, sino también Chef, por lo mismo el es uno de los jueces, espero que Temari y Gaara tengan suerte con el.

"En verdad que lo necesitaran", dios mío.

Llegando, el concurso ya estaba por empezar, Gaara y Temari fueron a prepararse, mientras yo iba con el publico, ahí me encontré a Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Neji, estos dos últimos estaban tomados de la mano.

– ¿Y que tal les fue?

–Ganamos el primer lugar gracias a Hinata.

–Eso es bueno de escuchar.

–Sakura-chan, debes venir a vernos a Neji y a mí en unos minutos, vamos a concursar.

– ¿En que concurso?

–De baile.

–Bueno, suerte.

– ¡Gracias!

En menos de 30 minutos, ya había acabado el tiempo, los jueces iban a decidir quien tenía el mejor platillo, mientras iban saboreando Chouji escribía su opinión sobre todos.

– ¿Crees que lo logren?

–Si, son los hermanos Sabaku, ellos pueden hacer de todo.

– ¿Por qué tan confiado, Neji?

–Tengo mis razones.

Vi que Neji apretó la mano de Tenten un poco, sonrieron. Entonces llego el momento para que Chouji probara el último platillo, el de Gaara y Temari.

Comió un poco, puso una cara sin expresión, ¿eso es malo? ¡Claro que es malo! No expresaba nada, es como si el…estuviera viajando a otro planeta muy lejos del nuestro, pero Chouji, no estaba ahí, al menos no su mente.


	13. Chapter 13

– ¡Nombres!

– ¿Joven Akimichi?

–Quiero los nombres de quienes hicieron este platillo.

–Son estos, joven.

El profesor le entrego una lista ya que los apellidos no debían ser mencionados.

–Temari y Gaara, ¿saben que cosa han hecho? ¡Una majestuosidad!

–Joven Akimichi, ¿esta diciendo que…?

– ¡Si! Temari y Gaara, ¡son los ganadores de este concurso!

Mierda, Chouji si me había dado un susto, pensé que no lo lograrían, pero como dijo Neji, son los hermanos Sabaku.

"Bien hecho, Gaara-kun", si…bien hecho.

Sábado

– ¡Despierta frentezota!

– ¿Por qué tanto grito?

–Vamos a perdernos la fiesta, ¡rápido despierta!

–Vale, ya voy.

Esa mañana no quería mover un dedo, pero Ino tuvo que recordarme sobre la albercada. Me cepille los dientes, peine mi cabello, tome un jugo, me puse mis converse negros, un mini short y un blusa negra de tirantes.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Debemos irnos ya!

– ¡Pero aun no tengo mi…!

Bien, fuimos a la albercada, era una gran fiesta, todos los de la universidad estaban ahí, incluso los más cerebros.

– ¡Eh, chicas, por aquí!

Naruto nos estaba llamando, nos acercamos a el, pudimos ver que las sillas estaban en un buen lugar, con sombra, pequeñas mesas a lado de cada una, era genial.

– ¡Gracias Naruto!

–Por nada, pueden cambiarse adentro.

Yo estaba algo nerviosa, algo me faltaba pero no sabia como decirle eso a Ino y Hinata, no quería regresar por ello pero debía hacer algo.

–Uh, ¿chicas?

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

–Bueno es que…no tengo mi traje de baño.

–Tranquila frentezota, ¡aquí lo tengo!

¿Qué? Así de simple, ella lo tenía todo, ¡todo en su maldito bolso!

– ¿Es este no?

Cuando lo saco me sentí apenada, era ese pero saber que Ino lo haya tomado sin decirme…fue vergonzoso.

–Si…ese es mi traje de baño.

Entramos al baño y nos cambiamos, ¡fue lo más penoso de mi vida! Bueno, salimos y llegamos a la alberca, algunos volvieron a nosotras, ¿Cómo no? Éramos llamativas con los trajes y nuestros…cuerpos.

– ¡Se ven hermosas, chicas!

– ¡Gracias Neji!

– ¡Oí, Kiba! ¡Mira a tu chica!

Kiba estaba jugando voleibol con otros en la piscina, volvió a nosotras, pero principalmente a Hinata, se ruborizo, ella tenía un bikini verde, de todas las chicas en la universidad, Hinata tenía mucho más busto y se le notaban muy fácilmente.

– ¡Idiota pervertido! ¡Deja de ver a Hinata así!

Ino tenia un bikini azul, sus curvas se veían geniales, todo de ella y yo pues…

Gaara narra

Estaba jugando voleibol con Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sai y otros chicos, de pronto escuchamos el grito de Naruto.

– ¡Oí, Kiba! ¡Mira a tu chica!

Kiba se puso rojo, no lo culpo, Hinata tiene un buen cuerpo, aun que para mi algo exagerado, rápido la voz de Ino interrumpió todo.

– ¡Idiota pervertido! ¡Deja de ver a Hinata así!

Ino estaba igual de bien, tenia su cabello suelto y casi no pude encontrarle forma aun que lo tuviera, pero entonces mis ojos llegaron a Sakura…

– ¡Tu también Gaara! ¡Deja de mirar a Sakura de esa manera!

– ¿Qué?

¡Mierda! Ino me sorprendió mirando a Sakura en su traje de baño. Era rojo, su piel pálida resaltaba, sus ojos color jade, su cabello rosa pastel, sus piernas no eran ni mas ni menos, su busto era perfecto, justo como a mi me gusta… ¿espera, que? ¡Sino me calmo, tendré una erección aquí mismo y todos me verán!

–Oigan chicos, ¡dejemos el balón un rato, nos esperan otros!

Murmuró Sai, ese pervertido hijo de su madre, tenia razón…

Salimos del agua los tres para llegar a ellas, note que Sakura estaba apenada, igual así me sentí.

–Hola Sakura.

–H-hola…Gaara.

¿Tartamudeo? No lo hace, ¿tan apenada esta para tartamudear?

–Te vez muy linda.

–Gracias Gaara-kun.

Me sonrió, su sonrisa era algo que estaba esperando, como un premio, se veía mas que linda, hermosa.

– ¡Al agua chicos!

Ino nos empujo a los dos, Sakura cayo sobre mi y yo bueno…sobre el agua, ¿que mas podría hacer? Si, vengarme.

– ¿Estas bien Sakura?

–Si, pero me tomo por sorpresa.

Ino seguía riéndose, era mi oportunidad.

– ¡Ino-chan!

SPLASH!

Jale a Ino del pie, esta tomo a Sai del brazo y ambos cayeron al agua.

"Perfecto", era mas que perfecto.

– ¡Sai, has algo!

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¡No se pero has algo!

–Yo que tu, no haría nada.

Sai solo trago saliva, después de eso Kiba y Hinata bajaron con nosotros, mierda, esos dos si que necesitan ayuda para dejar esa timidez.

– ¡Fuera bajo!

– ¡Chouji no!

Era tarde, Chouji se aventó y el agua cayó sobre nosotros, cubrí a Sakura para que no le pegara tan fuerte, todo llego a mi espalda.

"Genial", al menos así Sakura no era golpeada por el agua.

–Te dije que no hicieras eso, que problemático.

De pronto vimos a Shikamaru y mi hermana tomados de la mano, novios, esto tenia que ser una broma.

"Tiene que serlo", mierda.

– ¡Hola chicos!

– ¡El agua esta deliciosa!

– ¿Deliciosa en que sentido?

– ¡Temperatura, ahora vengan!

– ¿Entramos Shikamaru?

–Si quieres, pero con Chouji dentro de la piscina me parece problemático.

– ¡Genial, entremos!

–Luego no digas que no te lo dije, Temari-chan.

Abrazados entraron, dios santo, ¡que quite sus manos de mi hermana!

– ¡Te vez bien, Temari-san!

– ¡Gracias Hinata!

El traje de baño de mi hermana era ridículamente extravagante, algo parecido al de Sakura, ambas lo eran, si eso…ellas eran orquídeas.

– ¡Pasa al balón!

Habíamos comenzando a jugar, entonces cuando el balón se nos fue de las manos, le llego a otra persona.

– ¿Podemos jugar?

Karin y sus amigos estaban a lado nuestro, su bikini era…mucho mas revelador, tanto que me dieron nauseas, me las aguante.

–Claro, ¿Por qué no?

– ¡Genial!

Entonces comenzamos de cero nuevamente, éramos Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Sakura y yo, contra Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin.

– ¡Van a perder chicos!

– ¡Lo siento Naruto, pero eso no es posible!

Debo admitir, Karin y sus amigos eran buenos competidores, pero iban contra un Sabaku, eso los haría perder.

– ¡4-5!

Ya después de un rato jugando íbamos en la ventaja por uno, estaba por terminar nuestro tiempo, Suigetsu iba a tirar, no se en que momento me descuide, Sakura ya no estaba, tampoco Karin.

– ¡Empatados! ¡5-5!

– ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

–Por que no miras de bajo de ti, genio.

Las palabras de Karin me sacaron de mis casillas, entonces mire y ahí estaba ella.

– ¡Sakura!

Baje hasta ella, la alberca si estaba profunda pero no tenia idea que esto pasaría, la tome en brazos y la saque del agua llevándola a la orilla.

– ¡Sakura despierta! ¡Despierta!

"Mierda", tengo que hacer algo.

Empecé por darle respiración boca a boca, entonces a unos segundos estaba reaccionando.

– ¿Sakura estas bien?

–Si…

Apenas estaba recuperando el aliento.

– ¿Qué paso? Pensé que sabias nadar.

–Se pero…sentí un jalón.

Rápido mire a Karin quien ya estaba fuera del agua, ella solo sonreía.

–Vamos, te llevare adentro.

Entramos al edificio, junto con nosotros entraron los demás chicos.

– ¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan?

–Si, solo siento frió.

–Tranquila, ya vuelvo con una toalla.

– ¡Mierda! Eso fue lo que se me olvido traer, lo siento Saku.

–No te preocupes Ino.

Los deje con ella por un momento, fui en busca de una toalla, una señora de ahí me dio una entonces regrese con Sakura, pero la encontré en la entrada con los chicos, estaban hablando de algo, no se que pero me acerque un poco mas para escuchar.

–No te preocupes por ella, ¡va conocer mis puños!

– ¡Y los míos también! ¡Zorra resbaladiza!

–Ya chicas, no necesitan la violencia, esa chica se echara a perder muy pronto.

–Neji tiene razón, es la naturaleza de Karin y eso volverá a su contra.

–Debemos decirle al director Jiraya sobre esto.

–Nada de eso, lo último que quiere esta universidad es escándalos.

– ¡Gaara!

–Toma, no quiero que te enfermes.

–Gracias…Gaara-kun.

–Ya no dejare que los demás se aprovechen de ti, no dejare que te lastimen, Sakura.

Sus ojos se veían llorosos, o eso pensé, el agua y todo lo confundía pero note que estaba muy sentimental en ese instante, la abrasé y todos nos veían, algunos seguían con lo suyo pero la mayoría tenia sus ojos puestos en nosotros, éramos el centro de atención, cosa que odio, no me gusta que me miren, pero estaba seguro de algo, me gustaba que me vieran…pero con ella.


	14. Chapter 14

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

–No, quiero estar un tiempo más aquí.

–Bien, pero ahora no te descuidare.

–Vale.

Me sonrió, entonces fuimos a la otra alberca que estaba más relajada, había mas parejas, amigos, como era más grande se veía genial.

– ¡Ey Gaara! ¡Vamos a echarnos unos clavados!

–No gracias, quiero cuidar a Sakura.

–No, ve con ellos.

– ¿Segura?

– ¿Ves? ¡Anda, vamos!

–Si estoy segura, ve con ellos, estaré aquí en la orilla con las chicas.

–Esta bien, pero si algo pasa, grita.

–Claro.

Fui con los chicos, pero no dejaba de pensar que algo mas le pasaría a Sakura, estaba preocupado por ella, de pronto vi a Karin pero ya era tarde para de volverme, ya estaba arriba con los chicos.

– ¡Date prisa Naruto!

– ¡Me estoy arrepintiendo!

–Ah, solo hazlo, dobe.

– ¡Teme!

Sasuke tiro a Naruto, pero el cayo bien, luego siguió el Uchiha, luego ya era mi turno, seguía viendo a Karin pero ella estaba a más de 20 metros lejos de Sakura, me tranquilicé un poco y me concentre en el clavado, entonces empecé a recordar las lecciones que mis padres habían pagado para mis hermanos y a mí.

– ¡Buen clavado Gaara!

–Gracias, Sasuke, ahora sino les molesta, iré con mi cerezo.

– ¿Cerezo?

Ya no conteste, solo me vieron alejarme de ellos para acercarme a Sakura, quien solo tenia sus pies dentro del agua, al igual que sus amigas.

"Espero no se moleste conmigo", espero y no.

Me adentre al agua y nade hasta ella, y aparecí en frente.

– ¡Gaara!

–Hola mi dulce cerezo, ¿te asuste?

–Algo, pero estoy bien.

Se ruborizo un poco, no tardaron los demás chicos en venir con nosotros, para hacer lo mismo que yo.

– ¡Debemos tomar fotos!

–Estamos en la piscina Ino, no saques tu celular.

–Si pero es aprueba de agua.

–Adivinare, tu padre lo compro.

– ¡Hai!

–Esos realmente no son tan efectivos, Ino-san.

– ¿Así? Lo dices por que estas celoso, Kankuro.

–Realmente no, el mío esta un poco mejor que ese pero más cosas que el tuyo.

– ¿Cómo que?

–Ya chicos, no se pongan a discutir, tomen las malditas fotos y ya.

–Te dije que estoy resultaría problemático, Temari.

Después de un largo día, fuimos a dejar a las chicas en su edificio, nosotros regresamos, en seguida nos llegaban fotos de Ino, todas las que había tomado en el día, aparte tenia yo otras, pero la mayoría era donde salía con Sakura.

– ¿Qué día no lo creen?

–En serio, Ino no dejaba de tomar fotos.

–Que bien que Hinata no es así, sino estuviera algo loca.

– ¿Qué has dicho Kiba?

–Cierren el pico idiotas, intento dormir.

–Dile eso a Kiba.

– ¡Oye!

Iba ser una larga noche si estos dos no se callaban, solo pensaba que mas hacer para que Sakura estuviera conmigo, esta era la última semana que tenia.

BUZZ, BUZZ.

Le había llegado un mensaje a mi celular.

"No creo que sea Sakura, de hace un rato que se quedo dormida", entonces mire de quien era.

¿Numero desconocido? Por mas lo miraba no lo reconocía entonces lo leí, cosa que era mala idea, pero la curiosidad me envidia, algo…no se pero…algo andaba mal.

Número desconocido:

Hola Sabaku, ¿me pregunto si estas muy cómodo con tu noviecita esa? Es muy preciosa por cierto, que lastima que esta noche será la ultima vez que la veas por que me la llevare, se que la familia Haruno no le importaría perder a su única hija biológica, sino quieres que la rapte será mejor que vengas ahora a la parte de atrás del edificio de las damas, tengo un asunto pendiente contigo, no traigas a nadie, si lo haces tu querida Haruno se ira conmigo.

Tsk! ¿Qué imbecil? ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido? ¿Asunto pendiente, de que esta hablando? Mire a los chicos, ellos ya estaban dormidos, quise despertarlos pero el sujeto dijo que no llamara a nadie, no quiero que por mi culpa se estén metiendo en problemas…no de nuevo.

"Supongo que iré solo", mala idea, mala idea.

¿Pero que mas podría hacer? Era Sakura o yo, y definitivamente no dejaría que Sakura fuera raptada por un tipo extraño. No, no lo permitiría.

"Solo debo salir del edificio sin que noten mis ausencia", apague mi celular y lo lleve conmigo, solo hice un pequeño truco de magia para desaparecerlo, el mismo que solo mis hermanos sabían.

Entonces después de salir de la habitación, camine los pasillos hasta que llegue a la puerta, salí hacia el edificio de las mujeres, fui en la parte de atrás pero no vi a nadie, estaba por sacar mi celular hasta que escuche unos pasos detrás de mi.

¡BOOM!

–Que chico tan mas torpe, ¿en verdad creía que nos llevaríamos a su chica?

–Cállate, debemos irnos ya, no nos pagan por hablar recuerda.

–Si lo se, vamonos.

– ¿Dónde se supone que debemos vernos con el tipo ese?

–Más adelante dijo, espero y nos pague algo más por esto, si es que este es un Sabaku.

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

–Una mala noticia y una buena chicos, la mala es que no les pagare por que los matare y la buena es que el si es un Sabaku.

–Uhh…

– ¿Aun siguen conscientes? Ahora los ayudo con eso.

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

–Maldita sea, ¿Qué tanto debo golpearlos para que ya se queden quietos?

"A esto, se le llama gastar el tiempo en tonterías"

–Vaya, que mal…debo llevar a los tres hasta la camioneta, que lata.

Karin narra

–Dios santo, mueves mucho los arbustos Suigetsu.

–Oye no es mi culpa que tu hayas querido hacerlo aquí.

–Pudimos haberlo hecho en otro lugar, ¿sabes?

–Si claro, ahora déjame seguir.

–Bien…

Estaba en lo mío con Suigetsu, el mismo placer que disfrutaba, el mismo que el me daba, si claro, puede que me vean con varios pero en esto solo Suigetsu es el mejor. Pero entonces escuchamos pasos.

–Suigetsu para, alguien viene.

– ¿Qué?

–Para, alguien viene.

Estábamos empezando a susurrar, entonces nos detuvimos, comenzamos a ponernos la ropa y cuando ya estábamos vestidos, buscábamos quien era, entonces lo vi.

–Es Gaara…el chico de Sakura.

– ¿Qué hace aquí?

–Tal vez vino para ver a Sakura.

– ¿En la parte trasera, Karin?

–Oye no sabemos como es.

–Cállate y mira.

Nos quedamos fijos en el, estaba quieto, sin moverse, nadie salía, nadie mas que el, estaba empezando a tener miedo, algo extraño estaba en el aire pero no sabia que, no podía explicarlo ni siquiera decírselo a Suigetsu.

¡BOOM!

–Que chico tan mas torpe, ¿en verdad creía que nos llevaríamos a su chica?

–Cállate, debemos irnos ya, no nos pagan por hablar recuerda.

–Si lo se, vamonos.

Dos sujetos habían salido del árbol que estaba justo enfrente de nosotros, pude ver como Gaara estaba inconsciente en el pasto.

"Dios mío…Gaara", tenia tanto miedo que no podía ni moverme.

– ¿Dónde se supone que debemos vernos con el tipo ese?

–Más adelante dijo, espero y nos pague algo más por esto, si es que este es un Sabaku.

¿Tipo? ¿Hay otra persona? ¿Sabaku? Esto no me olía nada bien, quería irme, salir corriendo de ahí, pero era Gaara, el novio de Sakura, yo era muy cruel con ellas antes…pero irme y ocultar esto era peor, no podía irme, debía hacer algo, no soy tan mala como piensan.

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

De pronto una tercera persona salio, detrás de esos dos, ¿engaño?

–Una mala noticia y una buena chicos, la mala es que no les pagare por que los matare y la buena es que el si es un Sabaku.

–Uhh…

No podía creerlo, Gaara es un Sabaku, ahora entiendo por que lo quieren pero… ¿Cómo supieron?

– ¿Aun siguen conscientes? Ahora los ayudo con eso.

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

–Maldita sea, ¿Qué tanto debo golpearlos para que ya se queden quietos?

"¡Tengo que hacer algo!", no podía, ni siquiera moverme.

–Vaya, que mal…debo llevar a los tres hasta la camioneta, que lata.

El sujeto se iba alejando mientras arrastraba a los dos sujetos y a Gaara.

"Miedo", se apodero de mi.

–Suigetsu…

– ¿Qué?

–Salgamos de aquí…tengo miedo.

–Si, vamos.

Suigetsu me llevo a la entrada del edificio, fui a mi habitación y el se fue. Estaba aun atemorizada por ello, ¿Cómo supieron que el estaba estudiando aquí?

"Espera…", recordé la figura y cara de la tercera persona.

Ay no…esto debe ser una broma pesada…por favor que lo sea.

"Dios mío…", pude reconocer quien era pero no sabia que decir, me había quedado muda.

–Al fin llegue…

Parecía eterno no llegar a mi habitación, mis amigas estaban dormidas, me di una ducha y me fui a la cama, Suigetsu me mando un mensaje diciendo que el llego bien, me preguntaba que si yo también, solo le respondí que si que debíamos hablar en persona, al día siguiente.

¡Yo se quien es esa persona que rapto a Gaara! ¡Yo se quien fue! Pero… ¡maldición tengo miedo! ¡El sabe quien soy…sabe donde estudio! Si digo algo tal vez se entere que fui yo y venga por mí…

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?", esa era la pregunta del millón.

¿Quedarme callada, decirle a Suigetsu, decirle a Sakura sobre lo que vi esta noche? Tantas preguntas y ninguna maldita respuesta.

"Tranquila…ahora no puedes hacer nada, se lo han llevado y de seguro lejos", debía tranquilizarme.

Dormir era lo único que podía hacer, debía hacerlo si quería decirle mañana a Suigetsu lo que se ahora.

"Lo siento…soy una cobarde…Sakura", era típico de mi.

Domingo

Mis amigas aun estaban dormidas, era su costumbre al igual que la mía.

Entonces me fui a la cafetería para reunirme con Suigetsu, lo espere unos minutos.

"Vaya, hasta ahora", lo vi llegando con su café de siempre pero no con Juugo.

–Recibí tu mensaje, ¿que pasa?

–Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de anoche.

–Bien, dime.

–Aquí no idiota, en otro lugar.

– ¿Por qué?

–Hay muchas personas, por algo Gaara y los demás no querían que supiéramos sobre el apellido.

–Esta bien, vamos.

Salimos de la cafetería para ir al jardín, aquí nadie venia.

–Bien, estamos seguros aquí para hablar.

–Si, ahora dime, ¿Qué era lo importante que tenias que decirme sobre anoche?

–Yo se quien era el tipo que se llevo a Gaara.

– ¿En serio? ¿Quién Karin?

–Era…

Aquí me estaba dando miedo pero luego Suigetsu tomo mi mano y la llevo a su pecho.

–Estas conmigo, puedes decirme.

Sentí su calidez, su sonrisa, cosa que nunca me había importado.

–El tipo que se raptó a Gaara fue…

* * *

Ya nos estamos acercando al final, espero que les guste como termine.

Nos leemos ;)

**Joker**


	15. Chapter 15

Suigetsu narra

Era domingo en la mañana, en la enfermería, Karin se había desmayado antes de poder decirme quien era la persona que se había llevado a Gaara, tuve que llamar a Juugo para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

–Despierta Karin, tienes que despertar.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, su pulso era normal pero ella estaba pálida, tenia unas pequeños ojeras, como sino hubiese dormido bien.

–En verdad Lee, eso fue descabellado.

–Problemático diría yo, ¿a quien se le ocurre competir contra Naruto?

– ¿Suigetsu, que haces aquí?

–Por Karin.

–Ah, ¿son novios?

– ¡No!

– ¿Entonces?

–Estoy aquí con ella por que se desmayo enfrente de mí.

– ¿Y que tiene?

–No lo se.

–Se ve algo pálida.

–Lo esta, Lee.

–Gaara…detrás de ti…cuidado.

–Suigetsu, ¿Qué le pasa a Karin?

–No es nada…

–Suigetsu, ¿hay algo que debamos saber?

–No, no es nada.

Estos tipos me estaban presionando con la mirada y no sabia que hacer, solo quería huir de ellos, ¿y si les digo lo que vi anoche? No, nadie en la universidad debe enterarse que estoy en una relación con Karin, ella misma me lo pidió.

"Váyanse", solo eso quería yo.

La puerta se abrió, la enfermera vio a Lee sangrando de su rodilla, en cuanto ellos se distrajeron salí, me quede esperando unos minutos.

"Demonios, salgan ya", quería estar con Karin, necesitaba saber quien era esa persona.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Suigetsu?

Me enfrié al instante, yo conocía perfectamente esa gruesa voz, solo le pertenecía al chico mas serio que conozco, el futuro Doctor "Emo".

–H-hola…Sasuke.

–Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–N-nada.

– ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Juugo con las decoraciones del baile? ¿Y por que tartamudeas?

– ¿T-tartamudear? ¡Yo solo vine por algunas hojas, Juugo hará algo con ellas!

"¡Que estupido!", en verdad que nadie podría creer eso.

–B-bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Arranque algunas hojas, me fui caminando pero mas adelante corrí, cosa que creo que el noto, estaba muriéndome de nervios.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué tontería le dije?"

Espero que a Sasuke no le importe nada de lo que paso, sino se pondrá a investigar y lo sabrá todo.

"Es lo ultimo que quiero", y lo ultimo que Karin querrá.

Genial…estamos fritos.

Sasuke narra

Suigetsu se fue como si hubiese matado a alguien, para empezar, el estaba tartamudeando, estaba pálido, mas de lo que ya es, estaba escondido detrás del arbusto viendo hacia la enfermería, volví y mire que Neji, Lee y Shikamaru habían salido de ahí, Suigetsu no es tan amigo de ellos, así que debería haber mas.

–Algo huele mal.

Decidí entrar a la enfermería, no había nadie, entonces vi a Karin en la camilla.

– ¿Qué rayos?

La vi pálida, y ella no era de ese tipo de color.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?", algo anda muy mal.

Salí de la enfermería, fui directo al arbusto donde Suigetsu se había escondido, pensé que estaría ahí de nuevo pero no, entonces me di cuenta que había dejado caer su celular.

– ¿Uh?

Lo cogí, por suerte no tenía contraseña, fui directo a sus mensajes, habían varios de sus otros amigos, algunos míos, otros de Juugo pero luego me sorprendí un poco.

–84 Mensajes de Karin.

Habían mas mensajes de Karin, entonces empecé a leerlos, cosa que no estoy acostumbrado pero lo hice, al mirar de lo que trataban ya sabia, entonces mejor me fui a los mas recientes, Karin le había mandado un ultimo mensaje que quería hablar con el al día siguiente, ese día es hoy.

– ¿Hablar sobre lo que vieron anoche?

¿De que hablaba? Acaso ellos salieron y vieron algo.

–Genial…esto es genial.

Guarde su celular en mi bolsillo y fui directo al edificio.

–Supongo que tendré que visitarlos.

Antes de ir a la habitación de Suigetsu, quería saber donde estaba metido el dobe, ese Naruto baka, me dejo plantado, ¿otra vez se quedo durmiendo?

– ¡Sasuke-kun!

La voz alocada de Tenten me llego a los oídos, solo di media vuelta y algo cayo encima de mi…o mas bien dicho…alguien.

– ¡Lo siento!

Tenten tenía un frizbi en la mano izquierda, la cual estaba justo en mi cara, sentí como se levanto, llego Neji y me ayudo a levantarme.

–Lo siento Sasuke, Tenten no es muy alta y sus saltos no le ayudan en nada.

–No hay problema, Neji…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Has notado algo raro en Sui?

– ¿Suigetsu? No, pero ahora que lo mencionas…el estuvo con Karin en la enfermería, estaba cuidando de ella y Karin decía cosas raras.

–Cosas raras, ¿Cómo cuales?

–No lo se, decía algo de Gaara, que tuviera cuidado.

–Bien, era todo lo que quería saber, nos vemos.

–Vale.

Me fui caminando a la habitación, algo andaba raro, cuando llegue, Sai y Kiba estaban hablando con Naruto.

–Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Solo venimos a preguntarle algo a Naruto.

–Y yo les preguntare esto, ¿Dónde…esta…Gaara?

Ninguno me respondía, solo se miraban entre si.

– ¿Y bien, no piensan decirme?

–Lo sentimos Sasuke, nosotros también queremos saber eso...

– ¿Sakura ya lo sabe?

– ¡No! No le hemos dicho…

– ¿Alguna de las chicas? ¿Temari?

–Tampoco…

–Bien…

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Eso no les incumbe.

– ¡Sasuke!

–No Naruto, déjalo…lo encontraremos nosotros.

Los chicos solo salieron, Naruto me quedo viendo muy molesto.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué no les dijiste?

– ¿Sobre que?

–Tu sabes algo, ¿cierto?

–La verdad yo…

– ¡Sasuke!

–Solo es una teoría…

–Puedes decírmelo…anda…dime.

–Bueno…estoy pensando que Suigetsu y Karin saben una que otra cosa, sobre la desaparición de Gaara.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ellos por que deberían saber algo?

–Pregúntale a Neji, lo averiguare yo mismo…hasta al fondo.

Salí de la habitación hacia la de Suigetsu y Juugo, toque, se abrió la puerta y Juugo me dejo pasar.

–Suigetsu…

– ¡S-sasuke!

–Veo que sigues tartamudeando, baka.

– ¡No es cierto!

– ¿Tienes un minuto?

–Claro pero debo seguir ayudando a Juugo.

–Eso no te importa en lo absoluto así que apurate.

Salí al pasillo donde lo estaba esperando, entonces el salio.

–Bien, ¿Qué pasa?

–Tú y Karin saben algo de Gaara, y yo quiero saberlo.

– ¿Gaara? ¿Nosotros que sabremos de el?

–Un pájaro me vino a decir que Karin menciono su nombre y algo mas, ¿Qué pasa ahí?

–No entiendo.

–Baka, mejor iré a preguntarle personalmente a Karin.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!

– ¿Por qué no?

–Debe descansar, no la molestes.

–Entonces dime, ¿desde cuando te importa que la molesten?

No respondió, solo bajo la mirada, baka, en verdad no se había dado cuenta.

–Tengo hambre, hablaremos de esto después.

–Si…

– ¡Ah! Otra cosa, ¡atrápalo!

Le arroje su celular, se quedo inmóvil.

–La próxima vez le pones contraseña, baka.

Mierda, ese Suigetsu nunca cambiara, nada de seguridad.

"Al diablo con su lógica", saque mi celular, mire la hora.

–Tan rápido pasa el tiempo…más en este instante.

Ya eran tan solo las 12:00, medio día apenas y seguía sin saber nada de Gaara.

"Tal vez deba ir con Sakura", ¿y si esa tonta tampoco lo sabe?

¿Qué mierda se supone que diré? ¿Qué haré cuando ella se de cuenta que Gaara no esta aquí?

"Me provocare dolor de cabeza", ya escucho sus gritos, agh…no quería pero ella al igual que Temari y Kankuro debían saberlo.

Espera… ¿Dónde esta ese tonto? Kankuro…ese…baka…recuerdo que por el sigo aquí.

"Debo hablar con el también", ¿será que el lo sabe?

O…tal vez ni esta enterado con eso de que el no es tan pendiente de Gaara. Agh, genial…todo sobre mis hombros, Kiba y Sai no podrían lograr algo juntos aun que se les pegara, son tan…opuestos, como Naruto y yo pero somos otra historia.

– ¿Esta Sakura?

–No, ella salio pero puedo dejarle el recado.

–No, necesito verla.

–Bueno…ella vendrá en unos minutos, puedes pasar si quieres.


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata era tímida pero conmigo no necesitaba hacerlo, yo fui quien la consoló en ese momento en que supo que Naruto ya tenía una persona pero que no era ella. Ella igual me conoce bien, pero solo somos amigos, no suelo juntarme con mujeres aun por mi orientación, que locos.

– ¿Quieres agua o refresco?

–No te molestes, estoy bien.

– ¿Seguro? Te ves algo agotado, ¿caminaste mucho?

–Algo.

–Entonces mejor te daré agua.

Terca cuando la conoces, así era en este instante, en fin, me dio un vaso con agua y volvió a la computadora a terminar algún trabajo.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Revisando la tarea de Kiba, me dijo que la termino pero algunas veces las hace mal.

–Entiendo, Kiba no es del todo cerebro.

–Si…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas de la computadora.

–Ya quisieras que fuera así Ino, admítelo, quieres ser la reina de nuevo.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Les dejare a las chicas que vinieron de primero!

–Sakura.

– ¿Sasuke?

– ¿Tienes un minuto?

–Um, claro. Ya regreso chicas.

–Gracias por el agua, Hinata-chan.

–De nada, Sasuke-kun.

Salimos fuera del edificio, la lleve hasta el jardín, esto era algo delicado y nadie mas tenia por que saber.

–Sasuke, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

–Tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante.

–Dime…

– ¿Has tenido contacto con Gaara en todo el día?

–Bueno…no, ahora que lo mencionas, no recibí los buenos días que siempre me manda.

–Ah, ya veo.

– ¿Por qué, paso algo?

–No quería ser yo quien te lo diga pero sino soy yo nadie te lo dirá.

– ¿Decirme que? ¿De que estas hablando Sasuke-kun?

–Sakura, no quiero que te alteres.

– ¡Sasuke dime ya!

–Gaara esta desaparecido, asumo que desde anoche.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estas de broma?

– ¿Parece que lo estoy?

–Pero… ¿estas seguro?

–Gaara no amaneció con Kiba y Sai, esos dos lo están buscando.

– ¿Le han dicho algo al director Jiraya?

–No, aun no debemos decir nada, hasta que tengamos una idea concreta de donde puede estar.

– ¿Y tu como sabes sobre esto?

–Eso no te importa, solo quería que lo supieras, ah, también Temari y Kankuro deben saberlo, alguien tiene que decirles y ese no seré yo.

–Si entiendo…

–Bien, debo regresar con Naruto, lo deje algo molesto.

–Si…

Di una media vuelta ya para irme pero entonces…

–Sasuke-kun…

– ¿Mm?

–Gracias por decirme…

De reojo pude verla, miraba al suelo, estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas, una pequeña lágrima se le escapó.

–No tienes que soportarlo tú sola, Sakura-chan.

Levanto la mirada, se veía horrible cada que ponía una cara triste, aun que nunca me llego a gustar…era parte de mi, mi mejor amiga.

–Sasuke…

–Tranquila, aquí estoy contigo…aquí estoy.

Flash back

– ¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chan!

– ¡Sasuke!

– ¡Onee-chan! ¡Tenia miedo!

–Ya, todo esta bien.

– ¡No, tenia miedo a perderme aquí!

–Tranquilo, aquí estoy contigo…aquí estoy.

Flash back termina.

Esa vez que estaba perdido como 30 minutos en el bosque…estaba solo y sin mi hermano, hasta que lo escuche, el estaba muy preocupado, pero se veía muy calmado, siempre intentaba mantener la calma. Quería ser como el…

"Me esta mojando la playera", no podía evitar que llorara, ella me necesita y yo estaré aquí por ella…siempre que ella lo quiera así.

Entonces ella estaba ya terminando de secarse las lágrimas, me sentía algo incompetente, no podía hacer mucho.

– ¿Estas mejor?

–Si…gracias.

–Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación.

–Gracias…

La ayude a levantarse, empezamos a caminar y luego sentí que tomó la esquina de mi playera.

"Sakura…", no conocía ese lado de ella.

Junte mi mano con la de ella y así fuimos caminando hasta su habitación, claro, habían personas que se detenían para vernos, idiotas, no hay tiempo para rumores.

–Bien, ya llegamos.

–Si…gracias Sasuke-kun.

–No hay de que, ahora entra.

–Si…

Espere hasta que entró, entonces cuando vi la puerta cerrarse completamente, salí hacia la cafetería. Pero aun preguntándome lo mismo.

"¿Dónde estas…Sabaku no Gaara?"

Entonces me acorde, ella ya debería estar despierta.

Por esta sola vez tendrá una visita mía, pero solo será por ella…Sakura.

– ¡Sasuke!

– ¿Naruto? Pensé que no saldrías hoy.

–No iba hacerlo pero me dejaste preocupado, ¿estas bien?

–Si, estoy bien.

–Me dijeron que te vieron con Sakura, ¿ya le dijiste?

–Pues si, tuve que decirle.

– ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

–Mal, debiste verla…

– ¿Tanto así?

–Así es…

–Debemos averiguar lo que pasa.

–Ya me encargue de eso.

– ¿Entonces? Recuerda que el baile y nuestro último día aquí será el viernes.

–Lo se…después de eso no podré hacer nada.

–Deja que te ayude, no podrás hacer esto tu solo.

–No Naruto, después de haber hecho sufrir tanto a Sakura…se lo debo yo…y nadie mas que yo.

–Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo, avísame, estoy aquí para ti.

–Tranquilo…mañana veré a Karin, no creo que la enfermera deje mas visitas.

–Cierto…

Karin…ella tenía la respuesta de todo esto…de todo.

–Ya pronto sabremos que paso con Gaara.

Hinata narra

–Al fin se durmió.

–Lo se…será mejor irnos.

–No, yo me quedare.

– ¿Segura Hinata?

–Si, no quiero que algo le pase.

–Bien, yo investigare, haber que me dicen.

–De acuerdo.

Ino salio de la habitación y yo me quede cuidando de Sakura, ella al llegar nos dijo todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho, no sabia que esto era real. Compartía su dolor mas sin embargo no sabia como realmente era, solo sabia que ella estaba devastada.

"Pobre Saku", aun así es la mas fuerte.

Engañando a todos, fingiendo que es fuerte y no necesita de un hombre, al parecer ya no podrá continuar con esa farsa. Yo se que Sakura quiere a Gaara a su lado, yo se como es ella, incluso Ino, todos lo sabemos pero ella misma lo niega.

–Ahora todos saben Sakura…que no puedes estar…sin un hombre…sin Gaara.

Ahora que la veía de cerca, se movía mucho, estaba muy inquieta, tuve que acostarme con ella y abrazarle.

–Madre…madre…

No soy su madre…pero soy su mejor amiga, espero y ella acepte por lo menos eso.

A penas era domingo y las cosas no podrían ser peor, ya sabia que los domingos eran aburridos como para morir pero no sabia que de este modo también.

–Por favor Sakura-chan, aguanta…Gaara vendrá…siempre lo hace.

Al menos…hasta ahora.

– ¡Despierten!

– ¿Por qué tanto grito?

–Debemos ir a clase.

–No quiero ir a clase…

–Pero Sakura-chan…

–Tranquila Sakura, Hinata y yo haremos un permiso por ti, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras.

–Gracias chicas…

–Ahora Hinata, tienes que arreglarte, Kiba y Sai nos esperan.

– ¡Hai!

Me bañe rápido, me puse una blusa blanca, falda azul marino y mis zapatillas negras, acomode mi cabello en una cola, me puse unas arracadas de oro, anillo de piedra jade, algo de perfume, un poco de rubor, mascara y labial color durazno.

– ¡Ino, sal del baño! ¡Ya estoy lista!

Entonces vi que ella salio, como siempre tardando más que yo, un mini short de mezclilla, blusa verde, zapatillas azules, arracadas de plata, mascara, labial rojo, delineador negro.

–Bien Sakura, volveremos en cuanto podamos.

–Vale chicas…

–Ya Sakura, no pongas esa cara…

–Bien…nos vemos luego.

– ¡Animo Sakura!

Salimos a nuestra clases, esperando que Sakura pudiera estar bien ese día sin nosotras.

"Sakura…aguanta", solo un poco.

– ¿Crees que estará bien?

–Claro, Sakura es fuerte.

–Ino-chan.

–Bien, pero no me mires así…

–Lo siento pero…en verdad me entristece.

–Lo se…igual a mi.

Las clases pasaron como segundos, Ino y yo solo revisábamos nuestros celulares, Kakashi también le extrañó la falta de presencia de Sakura, ella siempre era pendiente y no importaba que estaba enferma, ella llegaba, pero capto otra ausencia…la de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari no entraron a la clase por salir de compras. Cosa que fue idea de Temari.

–Ya Hinata, no te preocupes…ella esta bien.

– ¿Por qué solo me dices eso? Tú también estas preocupada.

–Yo no, yo se que ella esta bien en la habitación sola…sin nadie…

– ¿Decías?

Ya era hora para receso, fuimos a comer y nos encontramos con los chicos.

– ¿Nada?

Ellos solo negaron con la cabeza, esto ya era serio.

–Debemos decirle al director.

–No podemos, Sasuke dijo que sabe quien nos puede ayudar con esto, luego le podremos decir.

– ¿Quién exactamente?

–No nos dijo.

Mucho menos a nosotras y esto ya era un problema... ¿Dónde estas Gaara?

"¿Por qué tuviste que desaparecer justo ahora?", Sakura-chan te necesita.


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke aun no quería que le dijéramos al director sobre la desaparición de Gaara, cosa que seguramente nos costara nuestro lugar en esta universidad.

–Chicas, ¿pueden reunirse en nuestra habitación?

–Claro, ¿pero a que hora?

–A las 8:00 PM, ¿les parece?

– ¡Vale!

–También lleven a Temari, Kankuro estará con nosotros y ellos ya deben saber la verdad.

– ¿Estas seguro Shikamaru? Kankuro y Temari tienen un carácter fuerte por lo que sabemos.

–Si, pero sino les decimos que Gaara fue raptado, nos odiaran, peor en mi caso, Chouji y yo vivimos con Kankuro y es mejor que lo sepa.

–Bien…

–Tranquilas, Sakura esta bien…eso creo.

– ¡Naruto!

– ¿Qué información tienes?

– ¿Yo? Nada, Sasuke solo me dijo que vendría después.

–Dile que llegue a la habitación donde Chouji y yo vivimos, a las 8:00 PM.

– ¿Qué habrá?

–Les diremos a los hermanos Sabaku sobre Gaara.

– ¿Estas loco? ¡Nos mataran entre los dos!

–Mira Naruto, ellos pronto se darán cuenta. ¿O es que tú tienes alguna mejor idea?

–Bueno…no.

–Eso pensé.

Ino y yo intercambiamos miradas, ¿Qué iba a pasar con Temari y Kankuro cuando se enteren?

"Siento que algo mal sucederá…", maldita corazonada.

Entonces el timbre del receso se pudo escuchar, todos volvimos a nuestras clases, las horas se iban tan rápido que ni sentí el momento que era hora de retirarnos. Ino y yo caminamos por los pasillos de la universidad hasta nuestra habitación, Sakura estaba bañándose, me alegra ya que ella ya no estaba en la cama.

– ¿Cómo les fue?

–Como siempre, aburrido pero mucho mas sin ti Saku.

–Lo se, lo siento chicas.

–No te apures, esta bien.

– ¿Dejaron algo de tarea?

–Si, bastante aun que no lo creas.

–Sakura, debemos ir todas a la habitación de Shika y Chouji.

–Ah, ¿Para que?

–Vamos a decirle a Kankuro y Temari sobre Gaara.

– ¿Pero como?

–Aun no sabemos y Sasuke aun esta investigando, no lo vimos en las clases.

– Pero si puso permiso.

–Que extraño, jure haberlo visto por la ventana irse con su laptop y algunos libros.

– ¿En serio? ¿No te habrías confundido con otro?

–Aun que existe la posibilidad, no lo creo Ino.

–Bueno dejemos eso atrás, tenemos tarea y mucha, aparte tenemos que terminarla antes de las 8:00 PM.

– ¿Antes de las 8:00 PM?

–Vamos a ir a la habitación de los chicos a esa hora.

– ¿A esa hora las citaron?

–A todos, no solo nosotras.

–Sasuke también llegara, eso dijo Naruto.

– ¿Y donde esta el?

–No sabemos, solo Naruto pero no nos quiso decir por más que yo lo golpeaba.

–Debe ser algo tan importante como para que no lo haya soltado.

–Cierto…pero ya chicas, ¡tenemos tarea!

– ¡Hai!

Tarea, si, era mucha pero muy fácil, al menos para Sakura y para mi…Ino pues…si es inteligente pero la mayoría de las veces ella se tenia que copiar de nosotras para poder pasar, ella es regular…de algo le sirve pero no mucho.

"Tengo sed", fui al pequeño refrigerador.

– ¿Chicas quieren algo?

–Un emparedado y jugo por favor Hinata-chan.

–Yo solo quiero un jugo, con eso Hina.

– ¡Vale!

Tome lo que me pidieron y tome lo mío, antes de llegar a la pequeña mesa donde estábamos haciendo nuestra tarea, vi a Sasuke caminar hacia la enfermería.

"¿A que ira?", entonces volví con las chicas.

–Aquí tienen, un emparedado y jugo para Ino-chan, un jugo para Sakura-chan y agua para mí.

– ¿Por qué agua? Eres tan simple Hinata.

–El jugo tiene dulce, y yo solo quiero para refrescarme.

–Ni hables de refrescarte Hinata…se ha vuelto frió aquí…

– ¿Estas bien Sakura? ¿No te enfermaste ahora que no estuvimos?

–No ella tiene razón, hace frió.

–Veré la calefacción.

Ino se levanto y fue a mirar a que temperatura estábamos, la normal del día pero el frió venia de la ventana que habíamos dejado abierta.

– ¡Lo siento Sakura!

– ¿Por qué?

–Por que deje la ventana abierta antes de irnos…quería que tuvieras algo de aire.

–No te preocupes Ino, estoy bien.

–Si…

Ino cerró la ventana, yo solo mire la hora de reojo.

–Hay que darnos prisa con la tarea, solo quedan 4 horas.

– ¡Hinata!

Ino nunca le gusto hacer la tarea, no le gustaba por que a veces no la entendía, a veces si pero si cerebro tardaba un poco mas para captar el mensaje que nos indicaba.

"Tres", solo tres tareas mas nos quedaban.

Mire de nuevo el reloj, menos de dos horas. Las tareas realmente eran de razonamiento y mucha lectura.

– ¿Tan pronto Sakura?

–Si, solo termino esta y ya.

Sakura era muy hábil para las tareas, a ella solo le faltaba una tarea para terminar.

–Que bien.

Sonríe, entonces vi a Ino, ella tenía la misma cantidad de tarea que yo…bueno…algo así, estaba copiando.

– ¿Tanta es tu flojera?

–No quiero leer ahora, quiero bañarme, me siento rara sino me baño.

–Ino…

30 minutos después, ya había terminado mis tareas, Sakura estaba por terminar la suya e Ino de copiar.

–Me daré un baño, se dan prisa para que podamos llegar temprano con los demás.

– ¡No tardes tanto! ¡Ya terminare de copiar esto!

–Si Ino…como digas.

–Ino, no quieras apurarme, aun tengo que terminar con esta síntesis.

– ¡Agh!

Entre riéndome al baño, si hablas sobre tareas, lectura, razonamiento y esas cosas…Ino explota, literalmente. Sakura amaba molestarla de esa manera.

20 minutos después, sin decir nada, Ino entro y me saco del baño, al menos ya había terminado, me arregle pronto, vi que Sakura estaba acomodando nuestras tareas en nuestras carpetas, si…solo carpetas manejamos ya que las mochilas solo las usamos para…ropa.

–Déjalo ya Sakura, arregla tus cosas para cuando termine Ino de bañarse.

–Si ya pronto termino.

–Yo lo haré, tu ve antes que Ino se le ocurra quedarse de por vida.

–Gracias Hinata.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer… ¿no?

–Cierto.

Me sonrió, tomo sus cosas y entro al baño, escuche gritos al instante.

–Ya están todos, ¿ahora si podríamos decirnos que sucede aquí, donde esta Gaara? No lo he visto en todo el día.

–Bueno…precisamente de el queríamos hablarles.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras chicos?

–Es que…

– ¿Si? Hablen, no se queden así.

– ¿Chicas que pasa?

–Bueno Kankuro…lo que pasa es que…

–Díganlo ya, ¿Dónde esta Gaara? ¿Por qué está todo así?

–Sakura…

–Si… ¿Temari?

–Recuerdo haberte dicho que mis padres se iban a divorciar… ¿no?

–Si…

–Así como fui de sincera, quiero que seas así conmigo, por favor…dime, ¿Qué pasa?

–Bueno…

– ¿Si?

–Gaara fue raptado…

–Ha, buena esa Sakura, ya dime la verdad.

–Esa es…

– ¿Gaara fue raptado?

–Si…esa es la verdad…

Temari nos vio a cada uno de nosotros, Kankuro quedo en silencio, nadie sabia lo que nos esperaba por decirles la verdad sobre Gaara.

Entonces Temari se puso de pie y fue directo contra Shikamaru.

– ¿Quién tomo a Gaara? ¿Quién Shikamaru?

–No lo se.

– ¿Pero si sabias que no estaba?

–Si…lo siento.

– ¿Lo sientes? ¿En verdad? ¡No seas estúpido, me hubieras dicho desde un principio! ¡Maldición Shika! ¡Eres mi novio y no me dices nada! ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti mas adelante?

–Lo siento Temari, pero no podía decirte aun…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun no?

–Sasuke nos lo pido.

– ¿Sasuke? ¿Y el que tiene que ver con esto?

–El cree saber quien se llevo a tu hermano.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Solo quiero una respuesta! ¡Solo quiero a Gaara!

Llanto…eso fue lo que causamos, Kankuro por su parte mejor no dijo nada, solo vi una lagrima escaparse de sus ojos. ¿Estuvo bien decirles esto? Me siento culpable de pronto…todos nosotros nos sentimos así.

–Y tu Sakura…tu… ¿lo amas no es así?

–Si…

– ¿Entonces por que demonios no me dijiste?

–Por que yo se lo pedí.

Todos volvimos, era Sasuke, Temari se lanzo a el contra la puerta, sosteniéndolo de su playera, estaba muy molesta, roja y llena de lagrimas.

–Dime… ¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que se llevo a mi hermano?!

–El mismo bastardo que los hizo venir aquí.


	18. Chapter 18

**Miercoles**

Temari narra

Han pasado cuatro días que no se de mi hermano, dos días que me entere de la verdad y el sigue sin aparecer, no entiendo… ¿Por qué se llevaron a Gaara?

"Sabaku", si eso debió ser…

Nuestro apellido es maldito, venimos de una familia con mucho dinero, ¿pero por que Gaara? ¿Por qué no yo? Tenían que tomar al menor…hijos de puta.

Ya no teníamos clases, mas sin embargo teníamos que llegar a los salones para justificar nuestra asistencia. Salía con mis amigas pero no hablábamos de Gaara, Sakura era la única quien se encerraba en el cuarto y no salía.

"Sakura…", y pensar que estaba tan feliz por el.

Shikamaru sigue a lado mío, viene a verme mas seguido, Hinata y Kiba son pareja, no entiendo como resulto eso pero al parecer Ino los dejo por la paz. Kankuro esta saliendo con chico de su habitación, llamado Shino.

–Temari, no olvides pasar por Kankuro.

–No lo olvidare.

Ino por su parte estaba feliz con Sai, en cuanto a Naruto y Sasuke, los he visto mas unidos, últimamente son más cariñosos con ellos mismos. Otros igual que Kankuro, no me sorprende para nada.

– ¿Escuchaste eso? Dos miembros de Akatsuki están rondando la universidad.

– ¿En serio? ¿Quiénes?

–El artista y el escorpión.

– ¡Kyaa!

¿El artista y el escorpión? ¿Dónde fue que escuche esos apodos?

"¡Deidara y Sasori!", ¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí?

– ¡Oí, Mari-chan!

– ¿He?

Volví, entonces los vi…mi primo Sasori y su mejor amigo Deidara.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

–Un pájaro nos contó que Gaara no esta.

"Kankuro", tenia que ser el.

–Si piensas que es el copion de tu hermano, no.

– ¿Cómo?

¿No era el? ¿Entonces quien?

– ¿Entonces quien les dijo?

–El hermano menor de Itachi, un.

–Sasuke dijo que desapareció por manos de Kabuto.

– ¿Y por que están aquí?

– ¿No lo entiendes aun, Mari-chan, un?

–Hemos venido para ayudarte.

–Pero ustedes deberían estar trabajando no aquí…

–Ya esta solucionado, además…recuerdo que Gaara una vez le hizo un favor a Pein.

–Es tiempo de devolverlo, un.

–Sasori…

Me avente a sus brazos, lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerlos, sentí la mano de mi primo acariciar mi cabeza.

–Esta bien, estamos aquí para ayudarte.

–Lo encontraremos, un.

–Arigato…Sasori-san, Deidara-san.

**Jueves**

Sakura narra

Akatsuki nos esta ayudando para encontrar a Gaara, pero aun así no veo muchas esperanzas…

"Mierda…", que patética me he vuelto sin el.

BUZZ, BUZZ

Mi celular estaba en la mesa, y yo en mi cama.

–Ino…pásame mi celular.

Ah, espera…estoy sola, Ino y Hinata salieron con los demás.

BUZZ, BUZZ

–Mierda…

Me puso de pie y camine a la pequeña mesa del centro, mire la pantalla.

"Numero Desconocido"

–Genial, ni se de quien es.

Lo cogí, abrí el mensaje y me sorprendí.

Numero Desconocido:

Me entere que una persona muy cercana a ti desapareció, tendré la ubicación antes de mañana, por favor, no te quedes encerrada, tu no eres así…recuerdo que explotaste tu verdadero yo antes que nos separaremos.

No entendía nada, esta persona me conoció por lo visto pero yo no se quien sea. Estaba tan agobiada que no pude seguir pensando.

"Demonios", estaba quedándome dormida.

–Tengo tanto…sueño.

Algo me decía que debía dormir, debía descansar para prepararme.

Naruto narra

Sakura nuevamente se quedo encerrada en su habitación, Ino y Hinata no podían obligarla a salir si estaba tan deprimida. Realmente no se como se siente uno al saber que esa persona que amas…fue raptada.

–Debe ser duro…

– ¿He?

–Nada…

–Piensas en algo, ¿cierto Naruto-kun?

–Si…

De pronto sentí sus labios calidos sobre los míos, por un momento me hizo olvidar que estaba triste, ese sentimiento que anhelaba tanto tiempo, por fin lo tengo.

SLAM!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Kankuro, Shino, Neji, Lee y Sai entraron.

– ¡Lo sentimos por entrometernos así pájaros enamorados, pero tienen que ver esto!

Lee encendió la tele, lo cambio al canal de las noticias.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué entran así de pronto?

– ¡Shh! ¡Miren y escuchen!

"Un tiroteo en el aeropuerto de Konoha, los criminales fueron identificados como Orochimaru, alias La Serpiente, Madara Uchiha, alias El Sharingan y Kabuto, alias El Descendiente, estos fueron sorprendidos mientras llevaban a escondidas a un joven, Sabaku no Gaara, mejor conocido como el tercero y ultimo del presidente de Suna, heredero de la fortuna, quien había sido raptado cinco días y una noche atrás. Los criminales fueron detenidos y el joven Sabaku fue transportado al hospital de Konoha donde sus familiares lo recibieron"

Apague la tele y me quede en completo shock.

– ¿Cómo?

–Sakura recibió una llamada de un oficial quien tomo el caso, en este momento Gaara se encuentra con Kankuro, Temari y Shikamaru.

–Sakura y los demás aun saldrán hacia el hospital.

– ¿Y como ese oficial obtuvo el numero de Sakura?

–Ella no nos quiso decir.

–Solo dijo que era una persona muy importante que la hizo cambiar de parecer.

– ¿Quién habrá sido?

–Ni idea, pero vamonos, el director Jiraya nos dio permiso para ir.

Me puse mis converse, una chaqueta, cogí mi celular, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pasamos por el edificio de las mujeres, ahí, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin nos esperaban.

"Karin", pero que sorpresa.

Verla a ella ahí era extraño pero al ver que no peleaba con Sakura, asumía que habían hecho las pases.

"Bien por ti…Sakura-chan", nos fuimos a la entrada de la universidad.

Ahí, el profesor Kakashi nos esperaba con su auto, debajo del cubre boca, notamos que sonrió, subimos y nos fuimos, para nuestra sorpresa, Chouji ya estaba dentro del auto…

– ¡Sigo pensando que este carro se va desplomar por la gordura de Chouji!

– ¡¿Qué has dicho, pedazo de espagueti?!

No se si podía contener la risa o no, pero pronto me olvide que iba con personas igual de escandalosas que yo.

"Gaara…ya vamos amigo", durante el tiempo que Gaara estuvo con nosotros, se hizo un buen amigo…supongo que un mejor amigo.

Los hermanos Sabaku nos habían cambiado tanto que ni me había dado cuenta que ellos sufrían más que nosotros.

Flash back

–Soy mayor de edad, así que tomare la custodia de mis hermanos, no necesito que ustedes vean más por nosotros. No hemos sido nada mas que una molestia, y sino, un ejemplo falso para las demás familias. No existe, "una familia perfecta".

Fin de Flash back.

Esa vez que Sasuke y yo escuchamos a Kankuro hablando con sus padres en el teléfono, sentimos su rabia y tristeza, eso era para sus padres, una familia perfecta, una falsa.

Flash back

–No es tu culpa que Kabuto haya querido abusar sexualmente de mi, tu lo amabas, madre lo acepto como mi niñero para ocultar que eras homosexual, Mari-san también lo sabe.

–Pero Gaara…sino fuese por mi, no estaríamos en tantos líos.

–Lo se, pero gracias a eso, estamos mas juntos que nunca, nos apoyamos, gracias a ti nos pudimos ir de casa y venir a Konoha, gracias a ti conocimos a personas geniales…

–Y gracias a ti, Gaara conoció a Sakura, una persona, que si merece su cariño. Todo, lo debemos a ti…Kankuro-san.

Fin de Flash back

Esa vez, Neji, Lee, Sai y yo los escuchamos fuerte y claro, ellos notaron nuestra presencia pero no dijeron nada, eran cosas mas terribles de lo que nos había pasado a nosotros.

Ellos que guardaron muchos secretos y los fueron revelando lentamente.

Aun si, me pregunto, por que sus padres querían fingir una familia ejemplar, nunca entendí esos tipos de padres, tal vez por que nunca los tuve, al menos mis padres no eran así.

"Y al final", eso entendí.

Que nunca llegare a saber ni sentir lo que ellos pasaron toda su vida.

La perfección no existe, y si así fuera…quiero que lo perfecto se define, a lo que cada uno cree que es perfecto.

Mi vida así como es…es perfecta, no es lo que la familia Sabaku buscaba pero…tenían el mismo propósito…la felicidad de cada uno.

–Bien, hemos llegado, no quiero que hagan desorden.

–Ya Kakashi-sensei, no somos niños.

–Si, eso espero, ahora vayan a ver a su amigo.

Entramos al hospital y preguntamos por Gaara, nos indicaron donde debíamos ir, fuimos, tocamos la puerta y nos quedamos esperando una respuesta.

–Adelante.

La voz femenina de Temari se escucho, abrimos la puerta y al entrar, vimos a Gaara dormido, Kankuro estaba sentado en el sillón junto con Shikamaru y Temari sentada en la camilla con Gaara.

–Gaara…

–Nosotros estuvimos ya mucho tiempo con el, creo que debemos dejarlos solos.

–Pero Temari…

–Temari-san tiene razón, despierta a Gaara como puedas hacerlo, ¡Sakura-chan!

Le guiñé el ojo, entonces todos salimos, yo fui el ultimo, detrás de Sasuke, pude ver la tonta sonrisa que Sasuke tenia en el rostro, no era fingida, tampoco era forzada, era la de el.

–Hasta que sonríes por ella, Sasuke-kun.

–Cállate Naru-kun.

– ¿Naru-kun?

–Entonces eso quiere decir que…

– ¡O por mi dios! ¿Por qué demonios no dicen nada?

– ¡Ino, estamos en un hospital!

Me comencé a reír, ahora ya lo sabían todo.

Sakura narra

Me quede sola con Gaara, estaba triste…aun que lo tuviera así de cerca…no lo creía.

–Gaara…baka… ¿sabes cuanto te extrañé? ¡¿Idiota?!

"Mierda, Gaara", aun así no dejaba de pensar en ti.

–No había día…que dejara de pensar en como estabas.

– ¿Eso es cierto…Sakura?

– ¡Gaara!

–Ja, perdón…no quise asustarte.

– ¡Maldita seas, Gaara!

Sin decirme nada me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el, quede encima.

–También te extrañé…Sakura-chan.

–Gaara...tengo que-

Ni siquiera dejo que terminara la oración, Gaara…me estaba besando.

"Este sentimiento", de nuevo…lo sentía.

Ahora ya estaba mas calmada, ya sabia que el estaba ahí conmigo y no era un sueño, era la realidad, el estaba ahí junto a mi.

Y eso era lo único que yo quería en ese instante…

–Gaara…

– ¿Si?

–Te diré un secreto…

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

–Te amo…

Me miro, no se como pero entendí que…el ya lo sabia.


	19. Chapter 19

Luces…

– ¿Te diviertes?

–Mucho!

Música…

–Me costo mucho, traerte hacia acá pero…valió la pena.

– ¿Tanto así me quieres?

Baile…

–Tanto así te amo, Sakura.

–Gaara…

Amigos…

– ¿En serio ellos planearon esto desde un principio?

–Si, aun no lo creas, usan muy bien el cerebro.

Ambiente…

–Espero que todo lo que haya pasado…

– ¿Nos una mas?

–Si…

Amor…

–Sakura yo…quiero preguntarte algo…

–Dime…

Realmente no me había dado cuenta que estaba…

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

–Si…

Llena de diamantes.


End file.
